


Can't forget you

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Break Up, Eren missing Levi, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag shit, I hope that I'm not going to stray from the original plan, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence in the future chapters, Will add tags as I go, a little bit in the first one as well, there is going to be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren woke up once to find Levi not there anymore. All that he knows is that Levi had broken up with him through a note. Will Eren be able to ever forget and move on or will he meet Levi again and find out the whole reason to why their relationship was walking on thin ice for weeks before their broke up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. can't forget you

I called Levi, hoping he would pick his phone and just answer me, but all I heard was the beeping sound and after that an automatic voice telling me that he’s out of reach. I ended the call and walked on the path that lead me home, silently praying that this nightmare would stop existing and tormenting me with those endless wishful thinking and hope that shouldn’t even exist anymore.

“Levi..”I breathed out his name, a sad expression decorating my features.

I wonder where he is and how he’s doing...It has been a month since his sudden disappearance. Levi hasn’t contacted me once since then nor are there any signs of him coming back.

It seems like he really wanted to leave forever. I didn’t think that after all this time of being together, a fight would chase him away.

It’s not like we haven’t argued before, but something must have been different at that time because the sudden change of attitude must have been triggered by some words that I said. I wasn’t even thinking my words through and Levi knew well that I never do. Nor do I ever mean everything that I say. He knew it all and yet...he’s just left a note in the morning that he doesn’t plan on coming back nor should I try finding him.

At first I was shocked, but then anger overtook me as I pondered of how much of a coward he was. Instead of just coming to me and telling me that it’s over, he just left a note! Fuck that asshole!

Though, then I felt self-hatred for myself. I was sure that I had made a mistake somewhere and definitely hurt his feelings somehow, but then I realised that he had called me a lot of things too back then.

I let every word he had said to me sink in of how much I irritated him, how stupid, incapable little shit I am and how much he hates it when I pry into his business, even though I always just did it because I was worried and wanted to help.

After that I had started to hate myself and tell myself that I didn’t deserve him in the first place because I was trash and he was everything.

The last stage was pure sorrow and sadness, I couldn’t believe the fact that he just left me like I was nothing to him in the first place. Like I was some random one night stand that just so happened to go on longer than he expected. Like all the love he showed me was just a lie and I wasn’t as important to him as I thought I was.

As I made it to my house, I entered it and threw all the groceries that I got onto the table and sorted them out. Putting everything where they belonged.

I looked around and saw nothing else than a squeaky clean kitchen staring back at me. my dull eyes were scanning every inch of this room for dirt, just so I could have an excuse to clean and accidently let myself dream of the old times when me and Levi were still happy. Even when I knew that such thoughts would slowly pierce knifes into my already wounded heart and once I come back to reality I would be absolutely devastated to find myself back in the cruel world where Levi is nothing more than a memory. I had done that countless times and each time I was left wondering when this barely beating organ would stop entirely. It’s not like I want to die, but every time I dream or reminisce some old memories, I could feel it shatter into numerous pieces whenever I reopened my eyes to find myself alone in a cold house.

When I found none, I turned towards the bedroom and stalked to it, just so I could throw myself onto the bed and continue being miserable about my life.

Today wasn’t so bad, except the part where Levi is still missing and not even bothering with answering my calls. Did he change his number?

I just want to part with him normally, one last goodbye would help me finally let go of those unbearable feelings of love for someone who had left me stranded onto an island alone so easily without feeling a tiny bit of remorse. I just couldn’t do this anymore!

 

_“Tch...”_

_“What is it again, Levi?” I asked him a tad bit annoyed that lately he has been clicking his tongue on everything I do._

_“Nothing, just thought of some shit I still need to take care of.” he answered swiftly. He probably ignored the tone I used, like always. But that only served to piss me off even more._

_“That would be like what?”_

_“Some crap that doesn’t concern you in the slightest.” Levi kept his tone composed._

_Something wasn’t right, but I couldn't point my finger at it. I brushed it off as nothing for the sake of continuing our little argument._

_“You’ve been awfully secretive these past days. What? Think I can’t handle some bad news?”_

_“It’s not that you shitty brat, will you quite prying into my business all the time? It's fucking annoying.” He let out an aggravated sigh at the end of his sentence._

_“Oh fuck you too asshole.” I said and stomped towards the kitchen._

_I’d better start making some food or something, just to get my mind somewhere else other than my sexy boyfriend in the living room watching tv. Honestly, who does he think he is? He hasn’t been talking to me as often as he should and our fights have become more frequent. That’s never good in a relationship, but it couldn’t be helped when levi just kept on being so pissy every goddamn day._

_~***~_

_“Dinner is ready!” I shouted, hoping that bastard would come without me having to pull him to the kitchen. I heard footsteps approaching and silently thanking whatever gods up there, that we wouldn’t spend our sweet time arguing over something as silly as him needing nutrition to live. Because that happened yesterday and I sure as hell don’t want to go through it again._

__  
  


_We sat in silence, not even bothering to look up from our plates, but eventually I got fed up and just needed some answers already because his foul mood has to be fixed and now. I can’t take these kind of days anymore, all I want is levi to hug and stare at me with a longing gaze that would only be directed to me._

_“Levi..”_

_“What?” He snapped back._

_“Don’t you want to tell me what’s wrong? I mean, you’ve been off these past few weeks and I’m just really worried. Please talk to me so I could help.” I let all my worry coat all the words that I spoke, wanting for him to just spill his heart to me, so I could finally rest in peace by knowing what was plaguing his poor heart._

_“I told you earlier that it’s none of your damn business!” Levi only glared at me._

_“I’m just fucking worried and yes, it is my goddamn business when it affects our relationship!”_

_“Well don’t be, because I don’t need you dotting around like a mother hen!”_

_“We’re in a relationship Levi, please just tell me and let me help you!”_

_“I don’t need your help! There’s nothing you can do because you simply too stupid for such things!” He raised his voice._

_“How would you know that?! All I have been able to do so far is try to understand your misery, but I can’t do that for much longer when our relationship is at stake! I just want us to go back to what we had before!”_

_“I know it because you’re simply too incapable for such complicated tasks! Also, quite sticking your nose everywhere it doesn’t belong, you noisy fucker!”_

_“I’m only doing it because you’re not telling me anything, you asshole!” If I could, I would love to throw you down a cliff just so I could see you begging for me to save you. I stood up and slammed my hands onto the table, beaming down with rage that was directed to no one else, but Levi._

_Levi also took that as sign of a challenge and got up as well, just so he could give me his death glare. “I don’t give a shit if it’s because of me or some other idiotic excuse to pry into my own business, you will never fucking bring this up again, am I clear?”_

_“You have no rights to give me orders!”_

_Levi grabbed me by my collar and jerked me closer to his face and then stared at me with the most murderous look I have ever seen on his face. He lowered his voice, spelling out each syllable with such a bite that I almost thought he was ready to kill me. “You.will.never.bring.this shit.up.again.am.I.clear?”_

_“Fuck you. You're such an asshole, how could I even fall for someone like you? I spat back._

_Levi then suddenly let go and punched me in the face. It made me lose my footing, making me crash down to the floor, but before that could happen my head knocked against the sharp edge of the table, making me lose consciousness right before the final collision._

_…._

_“..r..!”_

_…._

_“..r..n!”_

_My ears were ringing, my memories were a bit fuzzy off what had just happened to me. I felt a headache steadily rising because of the questions that were buzzing in my head._

_What is going on? What happened and why does my body feel so heavy?_

_“Eren!” I heard the familiar voice call out to me while shaking my shoulders a little bit._

_I groaned in response and felt hands loosen their grip around my arms. I tried to open my eyes, but the blinding light was hindering from fully opening them. Through squished eyelids I could make out a figure and I recognised it to be Levis. Although the image still was swimming, I would always recognise him no matter what._

_“L-L..Lev-i.” I managed to say in a groggy voice._

_His features lighted up a little and then pulled me into a tight embrace._

_“Eren.” He whispered my name into my ear. “Thank god you’re okay.” He tightened his hold when he all of a sudden started to apologise for hurting me. “I’m so sorry Eren..I didn’t mean to hit you so hard nor did I even want to punch you in the first place. I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me.” He separated our hug and then fiercely kissed me, trying to convince me that he still loves me the as much as he did the moment we became a couple.  He broke it off only to lock his gaze with me. “I promise you that this will never happen again.  Just please, find it in you to forgive me.”_

_“Levi.” I was still dizzy and barely managed his name though my lips as I started to lose the battle between me and my eyelids that were slowly forcing themselves back to a close. “ ‘m..tired..” Was the last thing that I mumbled out before I fell back to sleep._

_“Ere..!”_

 

The next time I woke up, I was in bed, but he was gone…

I fisted the sheet as the painful memory resurfaced. I don’t want to be reminded of our fight and how he had punched me in the face. Nor do I want to remember of how much love he showed me when I woke up again. It would have been better if he hadn’t apologised for his wrong doing. At least then I would have known, not to hope anymore.

Why did he have to show so much compassion to me? But then leave me the next day as if I wasn’t worth a proper goodbye?! How could he do that to me?!

I raised my fist and plunged it back down. Hitting the bed several times, in the name of living my frustration out on it. Tears had prickled at the corner of my eyes as I was overwhelmed by the sadness and sorrow. I stopped punching the mattress when I remembered that I’m not achieving anything with it. I grinded my teeth in frustration, squeezing my eyelids to a tight close.

I want to move on and never look back! But how will I do that if I’m not regretting you? I can’t take this anymore! This is all your fault Levi! If I hadn’t met you... If I hadn’t met you, I would have never fell in love with you! I wouldn’t have to suffer through this unbearable pain, still desiring the gentle touches and warmth radiating from your body! I hate you! I hate you for making me become such a mess and all you had to do is leave. That’s all it took!

I let the tears run down as I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stop them even when I wanted to.

  
I love you...Levi. Please….please come back to me.


	2. Lies

“Ugh...”

“Come on Eren! It’s just a party..” Whined Armin. “I know you still haven’t gotten over Levi, but you can’t keep on denying invitations to come and have fun with your friends. Everybody wants to help you. Besides..think of it this way, you might meet someone, who is capable enough to put a smile on your face even in this miserable situation you have found yourself in.” He was trying so hard to get me to come. I really can’t refuse him like this anymore.

Armin really was my best friend. He’s one of those people, who I could just tell all my worries and he would try to get my mind somewhere else instead of blabbering about everything is going to be okay shit. Because I don’t need to be pampered with words that I already know neither are they really helping.

Armin knows perfectly well that going to a party to have fun is a temporary solution, but in he also knows that it’s actually refreshing the mind with positive things that will eventually help move on or face the problem better. He has this “It’s better to enjoy yourself while they’re having tons of problems than keep on reminding themselves of how miserable they’re because the positive attitude will help face the problems and make them less horrible.” thinking way. Which I’m thankful for.

“Fine, but only because you’re so persistent.”

“Yess!”

“So, where is it going to be?”

“We decided that we would go this time to another city and go to a club there. This time it’s all different. That’s why I really want you to come this time.”

“Really? To what city are we going?” I was curious of where we would all go this time. “Where are we going to stay the night in case we get drunk?”

“I don’t know where yet, but it’s somewhere where Reiner has a second home. That’s also the place we’re going to stay since some of us are definitely going to get drunk if not all.”

“Really? Even you Armin?”

“Yes, even me Eren.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my friend?” I asked suspiciously.

“I’m the the ruler of mars and needed some time off of my duties so I decided to come to this pitiful earth to take a vacation, but ended up in this body. I’m sorry for having done so, please don’t kill me since I have your friend in my custody and will not release him until I had proper fun.”

“Oh no! Promise me your highness that you’ll leave after the party.” I faked my panic as best as I could.

“So I shall.”

“Quit being such a dork Armin.”

“You stop going along with it, double dork.”

I giggled at his lousy attempt of insulting me. “Come on loser, let’s go and get some work done.”

I stood up and stretched myself a little before heading out, back to the room where we both are supposed to work. Armin quickly followed suit, not wanting to go over the of our allowed lunch time.

~***~

 

…

 

I’m...I...I don’t actually want to go and party. I mean, I’m sure that they all can put my mind at ease for a little while, because everytime I’m with them, I just feel better without having to really fake my smiles...It’s just that I don’t feel like having fun.

I know it has been a month, but what can I do when I still love that asshole. I just can’t tell my heart what to do, when it has a mind of it’s own. I’ve tried countless times to erase those feelings, it didn’t work. I even thought of just locking them away deep into the depth of my heart. So that they would never resurface again, at least not in anybodys presence. Just start acting like everything is fine now.

He probably is never going to come back. After all, I’m not worth even a proper goodbye. I’m probably not worth anything. Levi tried to see the good in me but got fed up and left after all. I mean, he went as far as to punch me in the face. That’s how irritating I must be.

Levi...Where are you right now? I hope you’re somewhere safe and happy with whoever you must have found by now.

The thought of Levi kissing someone made me feel like someone has just  stabbed me in the chest and ripped out my heart just so they could mercilessly stomp on it.

My hand automatically moved to the place where my heart was on grabbed the shirt and clinged to it. I tried to gulp down my tears so that I wouldn’t start crying in the middle of a street while speed walking home.

Every day the longing for Levi grew, but I always managed to crush it with the thought of Levi hating my guts and probably wanting to kick my ass the moment he saw me again.

Why? Why can’t I been the one to command my heart? Tell it to stop loving Levi and then move on. Why did he have to be so perfect while making love to me? Why can’t this pain stop existing?

I rushed into my room and threw all the clothes off, just so I could throw myself onto my couch and curl into myself.

I let the tears roll down again, not bothering to even wipe them away and hide the hurt I felt.

I reached for my phone and dialed his number, silently hoping he would finally pick up. I just want to hear his voice, get a clear answer as to why he had ended our relationship in such a cruel way.

But most of all, I wanted to make sure that he was well.

When the same thing happened like last time, I cried harder.

 

“ _I want to stay with you forever.” Levi said as he hugged me tightly._

 

It was a lie.

 

_“I have never loved anyone so much than you, Eren. I love you.” He said as he kissed my forehead._

 

He never loved me that much! He lied!

 

_“I love your eyes, they’re the most beautiful color I have ever seen. Even nature would pale in your stead.” He whispered softly into my ear._

 

He lied! My eyes are horrendous! Ugly!

 

_“Eren, what have you done to me? I need more of you everyday and I just can’t help myself. I swear that one day I might kill someone just because they were a bit too close to you.” Levi smiled as he gazed down on me._

 

All lies! He never meant any of those words! He just wanted to fool me, but soon grew tired of it and then casted me away the moment I started to pry too much into his business.

Sobs could be heard throughout the room as I couldn’t stop hurting myself over and over again with those wonderful memories, but denying the fact that he meant any of those words.

He was just fooling me! I’m sure if I actually had meant anything to him, he would have waited and told me directly in the face of how he doesn’t love me anymore.

That’s what I had been telling myself the whole month, but the feelings never stopped existing, tormenting me by showing how much I cared and how little he did.

Fuck you Levi! Fuck you for making me believe that I meant something to you. Fuck you for pushing me always away whenever I was worried. Fuck you for punching me and then apologising with such sincerity  that I can’t make myself think that you didn’t mean it. Fuck you for just going away, probably to find another person you could bind into the lies and then fuck them to the next morning.

No! The Levi I know wouldn’t do that!

 

…

 

But how would I know that? I couldn’t possibly say such things with a confident face without having to admit that I might be lying. I don’t know what to believe anymore!

 

~***~

 

Making dinner has become difficult, though it’s not as hard as making the specific dish that I had made that day.

Why on earth can’t I just let go? It shouldn’t be that back-breaking, but it is and I don’t know why.

Maybe the little party will help me after all. Armin knows how to deal with things that make people sad better than I do, but how can I be so sure of that? Simple, because most of the time the way he does it, helps the most.

Will I ever be able to stop reminiscing those old memories? I hope I will since at this rate I will never regain my happiness... And Mikasa is already pissed enough, really don’t want her to kill Levi as soon as she sees him somewhere.

I shouldn’t have cried in front of her, now she is keeping an eye out for that ‘fucking midget’, just so when she sees him, she would kick his ass to the next planet.

Actually I want her to do it, but then I feel like I really want her to stay out of it. I should sort my feelings out and then just blow them up. Just so I could finally move on and find someone else who, wouldn’t throw me away just like that.

A heavy sigh left my lips.

If only I could shut down my feelings for a year or so and then turn them back on, just to find my affection for Levi gone, that would be nice.

Finished cooking and placed my food on the plate, grabbed a fork and headed to the living room. Threw myself onto the couch and turned the TV on and watched the news. After that I switched the channel to one that shows a lot of cartoons.

Yes, I was bored as hell and no, I’m doing my best not letting my thoughts roll back to Levi, because I really don’t want to start sobbing as if there was something really sad on the TV right now. My neighbours might walk by and catch a glimpse of me crying to an animated kids show that has a lot of fluff and happy little creatures celebrating someone's birthday. They would probably start thinking that I had some weird hormones going on and avoid me at all costs.

Actually now that I think about it, that would be nice since then I wouldn’t have to deal with them anymore. But I’m tired of letting tears fall from my eyes and then think of how much I love someone, when that person had left me to suffocate in my own misery.

Ugh..what has my life come to?

I thought as I placed my hand on my face and held it there.

I’m really looking forward to that party. Maybe I’ll meet someone, who can help me move on by making me fall for them.

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading it to the bitter end. I appreciate it if you would leave a review of this. Have a wonderful day! ^^


	3. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta....Let me know if you're willing to beta my story.

“So how long more until we’re there?” I asked a bit annoyed and impatient from all the sitting.

“You’re as restless as ever Eren. I hope there aren’t any ants in your pants because I sure as hell don’t want them in mine.” The two haired asshole, who was sitting right next to me, kept his eyes locked on my figure, waiting for me to respond to his comment or leave it.

“And you’re as horsy as ever, horseface. How was the stable last night? Find any dicks there that would fuck your brains out, since you know...you can’t have vaginas.” I glared back at him, silently challenging him to come up with another comeback. Or could just shut the fuck up which he never wants to do so...

“I would rather ride a horse dick than stay any longer in your presence.”

“Wonderful, I would love to see that on a video tape, because maybe even the horses in the stable realised that you’re an asshole and don’t deserve their holy presence.”

“Oh fuck you too Eren.”

“You must be quite desperate for it when you want to do it with me.”

“Maybe I am, will you let me then?” Well that managed to throw me off for a second. Jean has never said that even if it was to agitate me.

I managed to collect myself and snort to his comment and give him my final answer. “Fuck no.”

He only, but smirked. That bastard. If only I could strangle him right now, but unfortunately or fortunately, the others who are also in the car, would probably stop me.

“You’re lucky that we’re not alone.” I mumbled rather to myself, but since that asshole sits right next to me, he heard me.

“You want to go?”

“If we’re outside and not with others, gladly.” I shoved him with my body a little, just to get on his nerves. He returned the favor, but with more force. I then decided that I won’t play nice and elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. Jean grunted and then curled up to himself. What can I say? The result satisfied me, making me smirk at my victory. Though it didn’t last for long because he soon recovered from the pain., grabbing me by my shirt and bringing our faces close to each others.

“You really are a suicidal bastard, I see that you really want me to beat the crap out of you.”

“What was that? Couldn’t quite understand the horse language. I only heard neigh neigh coming out of your mouth.”

“That’s it you mothefucker!”

“Stop it already!” Shouted the blond bob in the first seat. “We’re supposed to have fun not mock or beat each other, okay?” Armin looked at us, while we were still holding a glaring contest between us. “Okay?!” He repeated the question with a much more sterner voice.

Jean finally let go and proceeded to look out of the window. I on the other hand stared at Armin and mouthed a thank you. He nodded and turned back to look ahead.

~***~

“Ah, finally here!” I shouted as I finally stepped out of the car. Of course I had to shove Jean out of the way because he was being an ass by not letting me get out.

Jean got back to his feet and then pushed me harshly. I stumbled a little and then glowered at him.

“What the fuck is your problem today? You’ve been a real pain in the ass the whole fucking day.” I couldn’t help feel furious since the usual Jean would have walked somewhere else or went in the club by now. Instead he’s still sticking right beside me.

“My problem is that, Mikasa had asked me, I repeat me, to keep an eye on you.”

“You don’t have to fucking do that!”

“No I don’t, but she asked for a favor and I couldn’t say no, because she rarely does that and I really didn’t want to minimize the chance that she’ll ever do it again.”

“Oh fuck no, Why would she ask you of all people? She knows that I hate your guts, so why?”

“Maybe because I was the best choice?”

“No you weren’t, don’t flatter yourself with that. I will do my best to shake you off of my tale horseface, so good luck.”

“No you won’t, you better stay by my side so I could make sure that you’re not getting yourself into shit, okay?”

“Since when did I ever listen to you, asshole?”

“Since today.” Jean grabbed me by my arm, before I could even flinch away and then shackled me to him.

“Jean, what the fuck?”

“There, now you’re not getting anywhere without my knowledge.”

“I feel like I’m watching a bad porno...” Reiner commented while trying to suppress a laughter. When I looked around and noticed that everyone were grinning and desperately holding back with biting their lips.

“Help me guys, this isn't funny!” I shouted at them, but a realisation dawned on me. “Who came up with this idea?”

Annie raised her hand.

“You traitor! How could you do this to me?”

“Jean asked us all on how to not lose you of his sight, because he was sure that you would do your best to shake him off.” She answered in a monotone voice. “Truth be told, I actually told him to put you on a leash, be thankful that he came up with something else.”

“Am I going to be chained to you for the rest of the night?” I asked, bewildered at the thought of having to have that dickhead right beside me the whole time.

“Maybe.” Jean shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Fuck you all. I hate you guys!”

“Well see it in the positive side, you and Jean will be able to develop your relationship a bit more. Who knows? You might even start getting along.” Armin tried to calm me down.

“I don’t want to become friends with that horseface! He’ll scare every person away from me with his ‘neigh’ sounds and ugly face.” I shouted, still refusing to be binded to him.

“Hey! And I was supposed to be the asshole, huh?” Jean commented.

“Whatever, let’s get this night done, the sooner we leave this place the faster Jean will stop literally stepping the same steps and go to the same direction. Congratulations Jean for involving from an asshole to a stalker, bet you must be proud of yourself.” I smirked at him, watching rage turmoil in the eyes.

“Fuck you Eren, let’s get inside already. I might freeze my balls off here if we stay any longer.” Jean stated as he started towards the entrance, pulling me forcefully along.

~***~

Well, like Armin had advised me, I did my best in inviting people to talk to me, but everyone would get weirded out by my chained to Jean. I’m pretty sure some of them think that we’re in a relationship and we like kinky shit. Which is completely not true, but what can I do about it? Nothing. So instead of trying to find someone to talk to, I decided to just drink the night away since when I have nothing to do, I have this tendency to let my mind get fixated onto a certain topic that I would gladly skip this time.

“Oi, stop drinking already.” Jean tried to pry the glass away from me, but I didn’t let him. Somehow still managing to hold a strong grip around it. That was kind of amazing.

“No..don’d wanna sdop..” I slurred the answer to him.

“You’re completely wasted, get a grip of yourself.” Jean kept on reaching out to it, but I slapped his hand away as best as I could, considering the state I was in by now.

“You’rre nod my mom.”

“Just stop already. Fuck Eren, just let me help you.”

“Help me? Since when does your horsey ass want to help me?”

“Since the moment Levi left you behind, now give me that thing.” I was startled by the answer and forgot to fight back as he finally managed to get a hold of the liquid in my hand again. Jean ripped it away and then shoved it as far away as possible.

“Don’d ever say his name again, you hear me?” I tried my best to glare at him, but my head felt too light headed to focus on anything.

“Eren, let’s go to Reiners home now? The others have already left and it’s almost five o’clock in the morning.”

“Noooo…Make me” I hiccuped as I turned myself away from him. I catched a glimpse of a familiar figure dancing a bit further away from me. I froze as I recognised it to be Levi. He was with someone, who I didn’t recognise. Who was that? Did he leave me for them? Wait, but they don’t even seem close, so I could also be wrong.

Before I could understand what I was doing, I hurriedly sat up and moved my legs to his direction.

Seems like Jean noticed where I wanted to go and stopped me by forcefully pulling back. I was too weak to put up a real fight, thus the reason to why I lost my footing quickly and fell backwards into his arms.

“Led me go, horseface. Levi is righd there.” I struggled to get out of his tight grip around me, but the alcohol that I drank so much really isn’t working in my favor.

“No. You’re not going to go and cause a scene while begging him to take you back or whatever shit you had in mind.”

“Fucg you Jean, whad do you know.” I tried to wrestle more, but came to a halt when I catched cold silver eyes gazing at me with surprise and ...was that, longing? “Levi!” I shouted his name, but then his eyes filled with regret as he turned away and stormed into the crowd with the unknown person trailing after him. I fought harder to get out of the restraints, but Jean was stronger than me this time. “Levi! Wait!” I called out one last time before stopping entirely. This was pointless...

“Fuck this shit.” Jean cursed as soon as he realised that I quit giving him hard time and then stood up to leave, making me stumble after him.

~***~

Poor Jean had to make sure that I wouldn’t suddenly fall to the ground and spend the night there, because I had no more strength in me to walk further.

I didn’t want to talk to Jean after he stopped me from possibly getting to either finally make a better ending or get back together.

That might have been my final chance, yet it all was ruined because of Jean. I hate him so much. I could have finally ended the relationship normally, face to face. Make it seem more realistic so I could not start denying the truth at one point. What rights did Jean own to stop me?

“Why?” Even when I said I wouldn, the question still managed to roll out of my mouth.

“Why what?”

“Why did you stob me?”

“Because I didn’t want to you to humiliate yourself in front of all these people for someone, who doesn’t deserve your affection.”

“...”

“Fuck.” Jean cursed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a napkin. He then started to wipe away the tears that had started to flow down my cheeks without me being aware of it. “Stop crying Eren. I thought it didn’t hurt that much anymore.”

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s fine.”

~***~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter to the end. And thank you for the kudos. You're such lovely people!


	4. The stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but you'll have to read through this chapter first and wait for the Levi POV tomorrow. I actually have it already written out so any idea for tomorrows update will not get in there. I could put the next one today, but nah, you all can wait till tomorrow.

I woke up and had a huge headache which made me groan into the pillow. Fuck, shouldn’t have drunk as much as I did yesterday. “Ugh...mmm”

“Don’t half ass your wake up as well now. We’ll be leaving soon Eren so you better get up.”

I opened my eyes and peered up to see Jean looking down on me. He kicked me softly in the stomach, just to empathy his point.

“What’s with that baby kick?” I mumbled drowsily.

“Get up, everyone is worried about you.”

“Why would they be..” I trailed off as I slowly remembered yesterdays events. I jumped to my feet, but the action was to sudden making me see black spots in my vision and almost falling back down if Jean wouldn’t have caught me just in time.

“Will you ever quite being so reckless. I’m the one who will be responsible for you when something happens, got that?”

“Thanks and sorry...wait since when am I apologizing to you?”

“Since yesterday.”

“How many times have I said sorry to you horseface?”

“You begged me for forgiveness.”

“Did NOT do THAT!”

“You were on your knees begging for me to finally stop mocking you, because you had been always admiring me.”

“You fucking liar!”

He only, but smirked at me as he started to go out of the room. I stormed at him, tackling him to the ground. Thus our little fight began, where everyone had to come up and separate us once again.

~***~

“Eren, what happened yesterday exactly? Do you remember?” Marco asked with a worried glance.

“Not really, it’s a bit fuzzy, though I do remember seeing Levi, but that’s as far as my memory will get me.”

“That’s okay. Can Jean tell us the rest? I mean he was constantly there..if that’s okay with you of course.” The freckled jesus was trying to be as considerate as possible. Like always. He probably must have halted everybody from asking that from Jean since he wanted to make sure that I was alright with it. The name stills suits him though.

“That’s fine as long as he doesn’t start spitting lies about me doing god knows what.” I turned my gaze towards him and give him a stern look.

Jean only stared back and nothing more. That managed to creep me out a little since usually I would get a scowl or smirk back. He’s been acting strange.

~***~

After that we all headed back home which was nice and quiet except the part where me and Jean were at it again. I don’t get the reason why everyone wants us to get along when that’s impossible. Because that’s how our relationship will stay and that is pissing on each other foods if we can.

Armin constantly told us to quit, but we only managed to stay quiet for like three minutes before we were throwing insults at each other again and that already is speaking volumes.

Though I can’t really say that the party was pointless because I did get my mind somewhere else, although not really the best way because that involved me and Jean constantly picking fights with each other.

After Jean had told me the details to what had happened I could honestly say that I’m a little bit thankful for him hindering me at that time, because I should talk to Levi when I’m sober, not piss drunk. God knows what would have come out of my mouth.

Of course Jean had finally reported that all to Mikasa as well, which was a bad idea. A very, very very very bad idea.

“Mikasa, please calm down and think what you’re going to do.”

“I’m going to that city. Find him and then kill him.” She had a murderous look twinkling in her eyes.

“No, you’re staying in this town and go out with Annie. Am I right Annie?”

“Yes, because I’m pretty sure that Levi has already left the city by now. So it would be pretty pointless to go now.” Annie said just the right thing to get mys sister back to her senses.

“Alright, but next time when you see him anywhere, you call me. Do you understand Eren?”

“Mikasa, please stop acting like my mother. I can take care of myself.” I reassured her, because honestly I don’t need two moms fussing around me. She only looked at me over and then went with Annie to a date.

~***~

I thought a run around the town at night will do me good, but instead I ended up getting myself lost and exhausted. How did I even get lost? Shouldn’t I know the way on my own? Well no, because I’ve been here for two months now and due to the reason of me being preoccupied with work, friends, life over all. I just didn’t have time to take a tour around and get to know my surroundings. Also I’ve been walking for hours now, still not knowing where I am.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I didn’t want to face the harsh truth of needing to find someone and ask for directions. though since it’s already late, people are barely even walking around in these streets and when I say barely then so far, I haven’t found anyone. The streets are getting more and more suspicious as I go. Fuck, I hope I’ll see someone soon or I’ll really have to spend the time here and wait for people until morning.

It’s 10 PM, there should be still humans swarming the streets.

Fuck, where is everybody? Not even cars are driving through...Did I accidently run myself into the wrong neighbourhood, which Mikasa had been warning me about not to go? If yes, fuck me sideways, actually I just so happen to have shitty luck, is all. Like always...always as the always woman use on their period. Nah, just kidding. It’s not even funny actually.

What has this street done to me? Now I’m trying to come up with jokes just so I could entertain myself. Stupid, fuck everybody. Seriously? Why am I not seeing a single sole?

The building lights are switched off as well which makes me feel creeped out. Fuck, need to get out of here, but how? I don't’ even know if I’m making the situation to myself worse by going further or better..And no, I will not say that this can’t become worse than it already is because certainly there is a way for it all to end badly.

Fuck fuck fuck!

What am I supposed to do? I forgot my phone home and no, I don’t like to listen to music while I’m on the streets because dammit, I want to be able to hear people approaching me in case they’re coming from behind. That also includes cars that might want to run me over or something.

I turned around to see a car stopping next to me. The windows rolled down, letting me see that there was a man who has short, black hair that is cut shorter on the sides and back, and eyes are dark in coloration. This man also sports a very light mustache and goatee. He has  a gentle smile playing on his lips. As much as I could see, the stranger was wearing a suit that obviously shows that he works in a company as someone important. All that put together, he looks like a trustworthy person.

“Hello there, I was curious as to why a young man like you is walking around these streets alone. Might want to give me a reason, because normally there wouldn’t be anyone outside, considering what the time is.”

“Um, I was running, but when I finally decided that it’s time to go back, I couldn't because I simply had no idea where I was all of a sudden. Can you please give me some instructions on how to get to the street named Wall rose 22, sir?”

“Actually It would be better if I’d drive you there since it’s so far way from here.”

“Really? How far?”

“About 10 km.”

“I’m that far away?” Was I really running and walking so long? I couldn’t believe my own stupid luck.

“Yes, so would you like to have a ride there?”

“That would be really nice, but I don’t want to cause trouble to you sir, so it might be better if I would just walk my self back home.”

“It’s fine, I was going to visit someone near that street anyway so it really wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Then I would gladly take on that offer.” I said as I opened the door and climbed on. It would really be a shame to let such a chance go. Besides, this person doesn’t seem suspicious in the least, so what could possibly happen?

God was I thirsty and it seems like the man noticed my discomfort.

“You must be thirsty from all that running, huh? Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes.”

He quickly grabbed a bottle with liquid and handed it to me. I opened it and found myself gulping it down like I had never drunk before in my life. I smiled bashfully and apologised for the weird behaviour. The man only shrugged it off.

As he started to drive, he asked me what my name was and I answered curtly. I found out that this mans name is Nile Dok and he was working as a businessman in a well known company. Of course I felt the need to tell him a little bit about myself as well, so I did.

“Wait, do you know somebody named Levi Ackerman?” I freezed at the question, but quickly relaxed as I turned towards Nile and sent him a small nod. “I know him too, are you friends with him?”

“eh..ah..hmm, it’s actually complicated.”

“Are you on bad terms with Levi as well?”

“Well, kind of...Did Levi do something to you sir?”

“More like me and him can’t get along, so that also would include a lot of things that we did to each other. It’s nothing to worry about because soon I will have my revenge.” The man known as Nile smiled triumphantly. Eyes were giving away the fact that what he planned or was going to do, is going to be sinister.

Well, part of me hated Levi, but the overwhelming love I felt beat the hatred. Reason to why I was concerned to what he was going to do. “I would also liked to know of that plan...so will you sir tell me?”

“Well...I’ve found out where he lives. That’s where I’m going to break in and make a complete mess in. You know, Levi hates dirt so obviously there’s going to be a lot in his new apartment.”

“Oh, sounds like a good plan to me. Can I join?” Honestly that would be the best way to get revenge on him, because he deserves at least that much.

“If you would give me your number so I could let you know, then yes. Always will gladly accept people, who also want to participate.” He smiled a mischievous smile which I returned.  brought out a piece of paper and loaned a pen from him to scribbled down my number and handed it to him.

I feel tired...aren’t we getting there soon?

Nile noticed my drowsiness and added that will be there soon.

That would be great if we would make it to my house before I fall asleep. This day must have been really tiring and the warmth in this car isn’t helping as it’s slowly lulling me to sleep. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they simply didn’t want to.

I felt the car come to a stop, reminding me that I have to get out, but unfortunately my limbs weren’t listening to me anymore.

“I’ll help you inside, if you would like.”

I couldn’t even nod as that’s how weak my muscles were. It felt like I was half dreaming as everything became surreal. He brought me to my door step somehow then searched for the keys in my pocket and unlocked the door. Nile carried me to my bed and gently placed me on it. My eyes closed as soon as my head was met with the soft pillow and my body with the mattress. I couldn’t even mouth a thank you. I pried my eyes open again just to be met with a smile that made shivers run down my spine. I immediately regretted drinking the liquid he gave me as I realised, that this man wasn’t anyone I wanted to know. Unfortunately I was too late to notice my mistake of drinking a strangers drink.

I quickly fell into an unconscious state and the last name that echoed in my head was Levis.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter to the end and so many hugs to those, who leave such wonderful comments and kudos on this work. ^^
> 
> Oh by the way, if I don't update the sixth chapter, then you can all be sure that I just got too busy programming little page that congratulate people for their birthday or wish Merry christmas. Thus the reason why I couldn't write another chapter.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Levi's POV, eh? Yeah...

**Levi POV**

 

Eren..he saw me in the club. Fuck. Though that should be my biggest concern but honestly, what I actually was more focused on was the fact that that Kirstein idiot was holding Eren away from me. I know they hate each others guts and Eren was calling my name, but the arms surrounding Eren were just too much to bear. I almost wanted to go there and just rip him away from the horseface and just kiss him, but I was the one, who ended our relationship, so it would be an idiotic move.

Fuck this shit. Erens face looked desperate, plus he was obviously drunk as shit, which broke my heart when I think that I was the one to cause him to look like that, when Eren is supposed to he happy to see me. Instead he…It didn’t look right. Fuck!

I hit the glass off the table and heard it shatter.

Why did I have to agree on helping Erwin out with this stupid shit. It’s all because of him that I have enemies now that want me dead. I was afraid that they’ll get to Eren soon, that’s why I had been so stressed and distant, whenever I was around him. Due to that I hurt Eren myself…

I raised my right hand and stared at it. Still remembering clearly how it had connected with Erens face. The image of Eren stumbling and then bumping his head against the table, making him lose consciousness for a minute. How he looked up to me when he woke up...Fuck.

I realised that i had to leave since the fights were too frequent to be healthy and i really didn’t want to damage him anymore. I needed to solve my problems on my own and after that if Eren still wants me, go back to him. If not, then I hope he’s at least willing to listen to my story and then leave.

At least...those fuckers won’t plan on hurting him anymore, now that I cut all the ties with him. Except one and that is the phone calls. I’m not answering them.

I’m so sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to do the things to you that I did, but otherwise I would hurt you even more if I had stayed. Please understand that I would love to wake up with you in my arms in the morning and then kiss you a thousand times, but at this rate I could start injuring you even physically and I really couldn’t bear to see you lay on the floor unconscious or in pain. Especially when it’s my fault.

I looked at the floor and thought of needing to clean that up. I went and picked up a broom and started to removed the filth that I had made. After I was finished, somebody knocked on my door. I didn’t bother answering since I already knew, who will be walking in.

“Yahoooo Levi!!!” Shouted the eccentric as she entered my apartment.

“Hello shitty glasses, no shitty glasses, this is not the place where you can get your glasses cleaned.” I said in a monotone voice.

“Aww, I so hoped. By the way, how was the party? You were there with a college friend if yours, Gunther was it?”

“I saw Eren…” I didn’t want to say anything more since that sentence already explained everything. That’s why I changed the topic as fast as possible.”What do you want Hange?”

“Can’t I come over without a good reason?” She sensed the slight discomfort and went along, but deep down I knew that she’ll come back to it soon. She’s just giving me a little time before that.

“You can’t.”

“But Levi, I went through all the trouble of getting something to eat. You know, you have to nurture yourself once in a while.”

I turned around to look at her and what she brought. I sighed at the display.

Surprise, surprise, she got a ton of sweets in that shitty bag. “Really Hange? That isn’t even healthy.”

“I don’t care, it’s good to stuff yourself full with sweets sometimes.”

“You’re doing it all the time and you’re never getting fat which makes me honestly wonder if you accidently drinked any of your weird chemicals and then became forever slender.”

“Maybe~”

“What does maybe mean Hange?”

“I mean that my creations are in the same room and in bottles that usually people drink carbonated soft drinks from. So when I was drunk I accidently might have consumed some of them.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“So um, how are you doing?” She asked in tone that shone with worry. There, she’s now bringing the topic back and I can’t escape anymore.

“Not good.”

“Because of Eren? I mean you and him have been together for two years and yet, just a month ago you broke up with him. Even though I don’t agree the way you did it, because you could have just told him and Eren would have tried to support you.”

“No. I want to do it on my own. Eren doesn’t need to be involved into this.”

“But Eren must be suffering without you anyway. The pain of breaking up with somebody you still care about is way worse than still being together and going through the bad times...”

“Hange, I punched him right in the face. How will you know that I won’t do it again? I can’t allow myself to hurt Eren like this, just because I’m angry at him.”

“But that was the first time in years. You also realised your mistake, that’s why you can stop yourself from getting that far next time.”

“Enough, it’s better this way. As longs as Eren is now out of their sight, they won’t go after him.”

“But Levi-”

“Enough!” I shouted, not willing to let her continue. “Once I cut the ties that bind me to those assholes, I’ll go back and explain myself to him. I’ll let him choose if he still wants me or not and that’s it.” I said in a final tone.

I started towards the room where I got the broom from, to put it back. Leaving a speechless Hange behind me.

That’s what I had planned after leaving Eren and I will not change it just because Hange or anyone convinced me to act otherwise. Me and his relationship, has got nothing to do with them. It is between me and Eren only, no one will interfere and make decisions for me.

~***~

“Well, I’ll be going now. See you later Levi!” She shouted as she ran towards her car. I only nodded at her, thankful that she finally left me alone again. I don’t hate her, it’s just that I always feel annoyed with her. Though I’m grateful that she comes by once in a while to check on me.

I threw a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was past 10 PM. Well, it’s soon going to be 11 PM, which would be in about 10 minutes.

Better go and turn on the computer, see what Eren is doing. Yes, I fucking put cameras into the house, just so I could keep an eye on him. No, I couldn’t switch it on earlier, because shitty glasses would have started exploring and eventually would have noticed a suspicious program and opened it.

God knows what Eren’s capable of doing in my absence. Even, when it hurts to see him cry, I couldn’t possibly return and say that I was just joking or something stupid like that.

I also want to know when something is up, because surely nobody is going to inform me that something had happened to my dear boy. But before I could even take a step towards my computer, I heard my phone go off, signaling that it received a message.

 

Who the fuck could that be? Hange just left, it couldn’t be her right?

I picked the phone up from the living rooms table and noticed that it’s from Nile.

I had his number saved so I would know if that bastard was calling me, so I could ignore them or sometimes when I do, it’s for the sake of listening to his stupid voice, just so he could mock and threaten with killing me and so on.

Naturally I would have some pretty nice come backs myself. He’s the main person I need to get rid of, because he’s leading those fuckers.

Fucking bushy brows needing to make an enemy of his friend. Why did he not just report Niles ass to the police and let him be arrested? Oh yeah, that’s because then the police would confiscate the money that Erwin needed. Shitty eyebrows wanted to support an orphanage with it, because there were several kids secretly being sold for sex because otherwise they aren’t able to buy food for themselves.

Apparently he had already tried all legal ways. Like going to the police, but they couldn’t do shit because they owned no evidence. He also tried getting money, to support it, from the banks. That didn’t work either because that orphanage had already requested several times for money, that somehow was spent too fast away to god knows what.  So the bank can’t trust them anymore since they also failed to present checks to them, so they could confirm that it went to something useful. Captain America said that they needed to renovated the building, so they did, but it cost a lot,  and when they had waited any longer, the ceiling with the walls might have collapsed onto the children. That’s something that they didn’t wish for.

Anyway, the thing is that the orphanage is also close to Erwins heart because he grew up there. That’s why he wanted to help them so bad that he even resorted to stealing the illegal money from a friend that didn’t wish to spend it to a ‘filthy’ place like that.

I sigh as I was disappointed that the police aren’t capable enough to take down this asshole and arrest him with his stupid minions.

Wonder what he wants...when I opened the message I found a picture of Eren laying on the bed, sleeping soundly. My heart started pounding faster as I knew that this wasn’t a good sign.

What is he doing there?

I read the next text message he sent that stated:

 

From: Nile

_Levi, I know you and him had broken up, but I’m pretty sure you wanted to fool me and others into thinking that you don’t care about his well being anymore. Let me tell you this much that leaving the boy unattended was a poor decision. I don’t know what made you do that in the first place because you certainly continued to be with him after that little fight between me, Erwin and you. Sorry, but you’re not fooling anyone._

To: Levi.

 

Eren…

 

Nile wasn’t done yet as he sent a new message to me.

 

From: Nile

_I found him today wandering around in an empty street where gangs and mafia people inhabit. Good thing I was the one to pick him up, right? Otherwise he might be in the hands of somebody else, who might have taken an interest in him._

_You’ve got quite a good taste Levi, so no wonder you got someone like him to yourself. I’m not gay though, so I can’t get my little man hard so I could ravish him myself, so instead I might call someone that would do it for me. How about it Levi?_

To: Levi.

 

My heart sank even further as I knew that he will go through with that plan once he made up his mind.

 

From: Levi

_What do you want? Don’t you dare act like you didn’t have anything in mind, because you wouldn’t have went through the trouble of getting close to him._

To: Nile

 

From: Nile

_I want you to get over here and become my hostage, just so I could lure Erwin to me. Of course you’re not getting off easy either as I will inflict pain onto you as well. Come alone. Don’t want some extra people ruin the whole plan I have._

To: Levi.

 

From: Levi

_Promise me that you will let Eren go._

To: Nile

  


From: Nile

_Too bad that you’ll have to obey me because I’ve the upper hand here and I’m not planning on  making any promises. Though I do advise you to come without any complaints, because god knows what I’ll feel like doing to the boy if you do decide to protest._

To: Levi.

 

I clicked my tongue at the reply. I galred at the phone, hoping it would melt away from shame as it received such stupid messages. I imagined that instead of this phone, it was Niles throat as I squeezed it tightly.

For him to stoop so low as to get an innocent human involved. He must have become quite desperate as none of the people he sent to kill me, where able to do their job. His last resort was to threaten me with doing horrible things to my Eren. He’s the worst.

I had no time left as I quickly made my way to my own car and got in. I sped up as I got to the main road. Not giving a flying fuck about the rules and the police. Right now I had a brat to save.

On the road I contacted Erwin and told him what the situation was. I hung up as I knew he would need time to come up with something, time that I might not have at this point. Which means he’ll have to count me out of people he needs to share the information with.

Even when I get there, there is no guarantee that he would just let go of Eren now. He knew that once he has the boy, he’ll be able to control my actions without much of a problem.

Fuck!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took a quick peek and saw that it was another message from Nile that contained a picture of Eren, this time blindfolded, gagged and tied to the bed. This only served to make my blood boil.

 

From: Nile

_I thought it would be a nice to do that, we don’t want him to make a run for it when he gets the chance to it._

To: Levi.

  
I swear to god, once I get my hands on him, he’s dead meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still kind of managed to add those god for saken cameras into the chapter. Hurray?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading the ne update and many many hugs to those, who left comments and kudos. You're the real deal! I love to read the comments, because I just love them. Do I need a reason to love? No.


	6. Out of the hell

Eren POV

I groaned as I started to regain my consciousness.

Wait. What’s in my mouth?

I try to move it away by pushing it with my tongue, but failed. I recognised the thing to be some kind of fabric. But why would a-? Oh god. No!

I opened my eyes, but was met with another cloth, hindering me from seeing anything. I started to struggle against the bindings that I felt around my hands.

“Oh, looks like somebody is awake.”

I froze at that, afraid of what he’s going to do with me. I can’t even ask nor see where he is and how he’s looking at me. But I can feel his gaze on me which makes me feel incredibly self conscious.

“You may relax. I’m not going to do anything to you yet. Well, if Levi decides to show up with another person with him, then trust me. You’re the only, who is going to suffer from the consequences physically and mentally.” It was obvious that Nile was smirking while he was telling all that to me.

Levi? Why would Levi come here? He hates me, right?

I heard him come closer to me which automatically made me crawl away with the help of my legs that weren’t tied up like that. I somehow got myself into a sitting position and hit the wall with my back. Knowing that I nowhere to go now, I waited and listened to the chuckle that Nile let out.

“Don’t be shy now.”

I’m not being shy fucker I just don’t want you near me anymore nor do I want to feel your filthy hand touching me.

I felt a hand caress my face and automatically flinched from the unexpected contact. He probably took this as a sign that I’m afraid of him. If I could, I would slap the offending thing away and then punch this asshole in the face. Then I would make a run for it, call the cops if I somehow happened to run by my phone.

He moved his hand away and I heard my window being opened.

“Finally find this place, boss. Where is the boy?”

“On the bed, come in through the door. Make yourself look like a normal human being, who is visiting a friend.”

“Okay.”

Then that monster, who calls himself Nile shuts it and probably turned his attention back to me.

I heard another pair of footsteps enter this room and then the same person hummed. “He does look good, but boss. I don’t want to take responsibility over something this terrible that you’re ordering me to do.”

What? What does he mean under that? What are these pigs planning to do with me?

“Don’t worry your tits about it, nobody will find out when we make sure that they’ll have memory loss or we silence them.”

“Okay boss. I’ll wait until you’ll give me the order.”

“I’ll give it to you as soon as I realise that Levi doesn’t plan on coming.”

Levi..he will never show up anyway, so why does keep on talking like he is. He broke up with me you fuckface. He’s never going to come back for me. He stopped caring, that’s why he broke up!

The thought process stung me a lot. it was the truth even when I wished that it wouldn’t be true. He will never-.

The day where he punched me and then held me in his arms, begging for forgiveness and promising to never do it again, played before my eyes. Those words had seemed so real and sincere, yet all I had been doing so far was deny them. Because I couldn’t accept the fact that he might care about me. It wouldn’t make sense though. If he really does, then why leave me alone?

…

Wait...that wasn’t the first time his eyes were betraying guilt. It’s fuzzy but that night at the club, he had a regretful face as he dashed away from me.

I shook my head, desperately wanting those thoughts to leave my head this instant.

No no no! It can’t possibly be because he cared. He stopped loving me, that’s the story.  I was drunk that night so it might have imagined that look. Stop with those wishful thoughts. It will only hurt me more, when those hopes get brutally crushed.

I suddenly heard sirens coming from somewhere, but they were still far away from my house. A tiny bit of hope bloomed inside of me, that maybe the police are coming to my house to rescue me. Maybe I’ll not have to stay with them and be violated in more ways than one.

“Shit. Don’t tell me they’re coming. We better get the fuck out of here since I’m not going to wait for them to get the house surrounded. That would be too much trouble. Quick, hold down the boy so I can untie him from the bed, we don’t want him to run away as soon as he sees a chance to it.”

Two hands started to hold me down, but I fought back. Swaying my legs anywhere, hoping they would somehow hit the target which they did, many times. Unfortunately they only cursed and kept on telling me to hold still.

As if you motherfucekrs. I’ll never submit to your stupid will. I never have done so in my whole lifetime, neither am I starting with it now.

My screams and words were all muffled by the cloth in my mouth. I kept on kicking them, I somehow hit one in the groin. It was the same person whose hands were on me. He temporarily let go, letting me have a chance to make a run for it. As I tried to see if the bindings around my hands were loose enough, Nile shouted to the other to get his filthy hands back on me.

I made a quick tug and found that they were off of me as soon as I pulled. I hurried to stand up and just make a run towards the police. They will certainly not follow me to them.

I tore the blindfold away from me as fast as I could and didn’t bother waiting for my eyes to adjust because all I needed to see was the door right in front.

The hands that were once on me were back, but this time they had a more forceful grip on me, making me fall back onto the bed. Then some other hands tried to grab my arms. I realised that it must be Nile wanting to put the hideous rope back on me.  I turned my gaze to the man to my left and punched him in the face with my fist and gave another, much harsher kick into his groin. He lost his grip around my body, thus creating another chance for me to get away.

Though I first had to make Nile fall back as well. I hastily swung my leg towards his lower half as well since that seemed to be the most effective one. He dodged the kick swiftly, but as long as I had created distance between me and him, I was fine with it.

I quickly stumbled to my feet and stormed towards the door. I heard Nile curse the moment he saw me bolting out of the room. I heard Nile shout to go after me and the sound of feet slamming against the floor behind me. I ripped the last piece of fabric out of my mouth, preparing myself to start screaming for help the moment I got out. Those assholes aren’t wearing anything to cover their faces, so everybody who dared to take a peek outside would instantly be able to recognise them anywhere. There were street lamps that would lighten their features enough for that.

I tore the last door open and dashed outside, but was tackled down by a bigger and heavier body. I yelped when my body collided with the pavement. I recovered from the shock and started struggling beneath him. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand covered it faster than I managed to get a sound out of me. The man fisted my hair and then banged my head against the the cold ground, making my vision swim.

At that moment I wasn’t capable enough to fight back which they instantly used it to their advantage by starting to tie me up again. As my sight became more clearer, I tried to twist my arms back and get the man off of me, but failed when my legs were also restricted from any kind of movement. My face was pressed against the pavement, my arms held on tightly, my body being crushed by the others weight and my mouth covered by a dirty hand. I was completely immobilized.

I harshly bit into the hand as a last result, but the man above me said that he doesn’t feel pain in this one, so I could chew all I wanted, he wouldn't remove it from there.

“Done, I have also tied his legs. You can now come off of him and carry him to my car.” Nile ordered his subordinate.

“What about his mouth?”

“We don’t have time for that, just hit his head a view times against the ground. He’ll lose consciousness in no time. Now hurry up before the police gets here.”

I heard the sirens closer than before, making me wish that they would only have one turn to make, before they’re fully in view.

The other man, lifted my head and quickly pushed it back down, I grunted as the pain sore through my head. My eyesight was fuzzy as he brought me up again and slammed it back down.  I started to lose consciousness as he heaved my head up, only to make it connect with the ground again. He was about to repeat his previous action but I heard Nile swear and the man stopped momentarily.

“Fuck, the cops are here. Leave the boy and let’s make a run for it.”

I felt the hands free my mouth and hair. My head crashed back down with a loud thump. My ears started ringing, making it hard to detect any other words they might have said.

I saw the blue lights and cars rushing to the scene, relief filled the bit of my stomach as I knew that everything will be fine now. I turned my head as much as I could towards the two fuckers, who had rushed to the car and drove away. I hope the police catches them, because they deserve everything that comes to them.

Shit, my vision is going away, my eyelids feel heavy. No. I don’t want to fall asleep yet.

I saw people rushing to my side, talking to me. But I couldn’t make out the words as the ringing turned me deaf to the worlds sounds and noises.

My eyes fell to a shut and the last thing I remember was me being lifted onto something…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late with this update. Hope you can forgive me. ^^ Anyway, thank you and have a wonderful day my dear readers.


	7. Hospital

Levi POV

 

When I arrived at Erens house, my heart sank at the sight of police cars parking the blue lights flashing. The ambulance was just closing the doors, but before that I catched glimpse of there being a person inside.

Don’t tell me it’s Eren, please tell me that this wasn’t Eren.

I couldn’t be too sure of it and stopped for a minute to ask, who was in the ambulance car. They had told me that it was Eren Yeager and I quickly thanked them to go and find out how bad his state was.

Why the fuck were the police there?

~***~

I rushed in with the people, who were treating Eren in the car.

I need to see him. I need to see how badly he was injured, but I couldn’t get close to him when I was hindered by someone, spewing bullshit like I can’t go any further than this because that place is for staff only. Also I needed to identify myself as well since I didn’t look like a family member. We weren’t alike at all and that was to be expected because I really wasn’t a family member. I shouldn’t even hold an importance to him either, but at the club, he showed me how much he still cared and wanted to be with me, even when the contact was brief.

After I made it clear to them, who I was, I sat down on one of the seats and hung my head.

Mikasa and all the other shit heads will come running here as soon as they hear about this. I don’t really want to deal with them, but I have to face them in order I could stay here and wait. I can’t leave without any knowledge of his well being. How bad was his condition when they brought him in? Nobody is telling me anything and it’s unnerving.

Eren...Please be alright.

I was so busy with my mind that I barely noticed someone standing in front of me. As soon as I raised my head, I was met with cold fury filled eyes looking down on me.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, practically spitting those words out.

“To find out if Erens okay or not.”

“Why would that be of any interest to you? You left him like he was worth nothing more than a damn note as a goodbye.” She kept on glaring down on me. I let my eyes wander to her back for a second to find Armin and some of the others standing right behind her. I sighed as I knew that I will have to explain the situation from scratch. I wanted Eren to be the first one to know, but at this rate Mikasa will want to throw my lousy ass out of the hospital. I couldn’t afford that, because I still felt the need to see if Eren is going to be okay and that he’s alive with my own two eyes.

“I guess you want to hear the full story?”

“Full story to what?”

“What had resulted me to break up with him and why he’s in a state like that in the first place.”

“So you want to tell me that Eren being in the hospital is your fault?”

“My ass is certainly involved into this shit.” I growled back. No need to ask those unnecessary questions, because that should have been obvious at the last response that I gave.

~***~

“Fucking midget! I’m going to kill you!” Mikasa stood up as I finished my story, ready to rip my head off and feed it to the wolfs on a silver plate. Before she could even jump on me, Jean and Armin stopped her. Armin told her that violence in the hospital will get us all thrown out and probably get us banned from it too.

“I understand your anger, but right now I would rather wait for a doctor so they could tell me how Eren is.” I calmly said, not even bothering to glance at her. Aware that she’s probably trying to glare a hole into my skull. Too bad, but I’m not afraid of her beating my ass to the next morning, because I capable of defending myself. I’m just not in the mood to have have a glaring contents, when someone important might die from whatever injuries they had inflicted upon him.

I saw a doctor heading our way, I threw a quick glance at the raging woman and pointed at the direction the mans coming from. She instantly rips her arms away from Jean and Armins grip to turn to the doctor. Patiently awaiting the news.

“You’re the people, who are here for Eren Yeager, right?”

“Yes!” Me and Mikasa answered in union.

“When he was brought in, he was suffering from a severe head injury, we assume that must have been caused by his assaulters who had repeatedly inflicted injuries to his head. For some reason  they had only targeted the head part as to every other body parts were with minor bruises here and there, but that must have happened when he fell down.”

Severe? How bad is it and can he recover from it? I was sure that I was going to get my answers soon, but I would have to hold my tongue.

“He suffers from Cerebral contusion which means that there’s a bruise in the brain tissue. There were small blood vessel leaks into the brain tissue. Due to that diagnosis, it’s highly likely that once he wakes up from his comatose state, he might have difficulty with coordination and movement.

What? Did I hear right? He’s in a coma? Oh no. Nononono. My heart sank even further that it made me almost wonder of how far it will be able to sink.

“But he may also have difficulty with memory, vision, speech, hearing, managing emotions, and thinking. We will have to wait for him to wake up, to be able to see what will be the main issues he’ll be suffering of and then help him recover.” The doctor explained calmly, but then continued to tell us what exactly they did and are planning to do from now on.

“We managed to reduce the swelling, but we’ll also take other measures to avoid further swelling which means that we’ll prevent such things as hypotension, hyponatremia, and hypercapnia from happening. But due to the fact that he’s suffering from cerebral contusion, he may require intensive care and close monitoring. Well, that would be about it. are there any questions any of you would like to ask?”

“How long will Eren be in coma?.”

“Comas can last from several days to several weeks, but if the coma is severe then it might last longer than 5 weeks.”

“But is there someway to know how bad it is?” I interfered hastily. I knew how these people worked. They are the more chattier ones, reason as to why I knew somehow in my gut that he would continues explaining about the duration of a coma.

“Right now he’s on stage one. We can only hope that he will wake up as soon as possible.”

“Where is he right now?” Mikasa quickly through her question in.

“He’s in the intensive care unit. There we monitor his breathing and brain activity through CT scans. He’s stable, so don’t worry.”

“Can we visit him?” The boy from the club, who was holding Eren away from me, opened his mouth for the first time since he arrived.

“I presume that all of you are at least 18 years old, correct?”

“Yes.” Answered the blond bob beside me.

“Then you may go take a look, but only one person at a time within 1 hour is allowed. If there are any complaints then please do feel free to fill in a complaint card and do state your reasons as well. Please follow me.” The doctor said as he started to walk, expecting us to follow him, which we all did since we wanted to see Eren.

Those bastards managed to inflict so much damage onto Eren and I have no idea if those fuckers managed to get away. If yes, then I’ll search on kill them with my own two hands. Not giving a flying fuck if I land in jail.

Eren…

~***~

“Who is going first?”

“I am.” Mikasa raised her hand. Obviously not wanting me near Eren so soon after his treatment, but of course wanted she to make sure that the boy is also still alive. Not really kicking, but definitely alive.

I wasn’t anyone to complain and let her without much of a protest. She deserved it, because unlike me, she’s a family member.

“After you had your turn and went out for a while and came back, knowing that there isn’t anybody there at that moment. I advise you to call from the lobby on the ICU phone before you come to the unit, to make sure you are not interrupting patient care procedures. Yes?”

“Yeah, we will.” I shrugged it off, probably already able to predict the fact that it’s going to be a rare occurrence anyway. I mean look at all the friends, who came for a visit.

I saw her enter and before the door closed completely I catched a glimpse of Eren laying on the bed.

The sight is going to be heart breaking. I was trying so hard to mentally prepare myself for the sight that will tear me into pieces from the inside.  God fucking damnit!

Mikasa soon stepped out as her five minutes have been used. Now she’ll have to wait for 55 minutes to get back in.

I volunteered to be the next one and no one was really complain about that idea, except Mikasa was scowling and warning me not to try anything funny while I’m in. I only grunted in response, not wanting to waste anymore time arguing with her. When I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the amount of things that were attached to him. All the devices were measuring his heartrate, if he was breathing normally and how high his blood pressure was.

I sat on the seat near the bed and took his hand into mine.

“Eren….” I called his name, but got no response, as to be expected.

“I’m so sorry for what had happened to you...I thought that, when you and I go separate ways, you would find yourself someone else and become happy. I wasn’t anymore as harmless as I was one year back.” I gulped, trying to subdue the need for water. “I even punched you myself and that shouldn’t have happened...but look what that decision cost me and you.”

I placed my left hand onto Erens hand that I was already holding in my own right hand, then lightly squeezed it, afraid that if I would do it harder, it would break off. Silently wishing that he would do it back.

“You still got involved because that Nile bastard decided to play low...I should have stayed by your side and protected you physically...I would have made you carry that stupid phone with you so you could have called me for help, when you got lost. That’s the whole reason why you went with him, right? It’s not something along the lines of not wanting to bother anyone with you problems. I know you Eren.” My eyes were wandering from what I was holding to his face. Admiring him, even in such a poor state, he looked absolutely stunning. I loved this stupid boy too much and can’t bear the thought of not being able to hear that annoying, yet lovely voice again. Not his wonderful eyes that glimmered with happiness whenever he saw something beautiful or me. All because of that one stupid mistake I made that had resulted to such an outcome. He might not even wake up anymore and that’s something I and everybody will have to be prepared for.

My five minutes were up as someone on the door knocked and told me that. I stood up and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Get well soon or rather, wake up brat.” I flashed him one of my rare smiles, but it disappeared as soon as I stepped out.

“I’m leaving for a while.” Was all I said before walking away. I need answers to why the police were there and now. If Erwin was the one behind that, then I need explanations and now.

Erwin just had risked Erens life for the sake of not letting me hand myself over to him. Fuck. Bushy brows better come up with something good or else I will fucking castrate him personally. Eren didn’t deserve any of that and never will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!!


	8. Happiness?

**Levi POV**

 

“Shitwin! Where the fuck are you?”

“Yes?” Shitty eyebrows stepped out of a room and stared at me expectantly. “What’s the matter Levi?”

“Don’t you dare play stupid with me now, fucker.” I snapped.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, mind filling me in?” He replied innocently

You’re not fooling me bushy brows. I know what you did and you better take full responsibility for it. Otherwise I’ll have to cut you down like piece of meat.

“You called the police and told them to go to that address. Apparently you knew that there was a human kidnapping going on.” I glared at him, daring him to deny that accuse, because I sure as hell don’t think the police would lie to me like that.

“Well I’m sure you have already done your homework, so I don’t think you would believe me even when I sounded trustworthy of my words. So I’d rather just come out with it. Yes, I did in fact send the police to that particular address.”

“Why the fuck did you do that?”

“Because I remember you not once mentioning that the police can’t get involved, so I just did what was right.”

“Fuck you, what else was your motive since I know you would always have more than one reason  to act.”

“I also thought that it would be a great chance to get him behind bars and eliminate him as someone, who could pose a threat.”

“Erwin, do you know what happened to Eren?”

“No, but I’m guessing that you’re going to tell me.”

“He’s in the hospital in a coma and the doctors don’t know when he’s going to wake up. For all we could know is that he might not ever wake up. Did you know somebody was in a coma for 42 years? What if the same happens to Eren, but he would take even longer?” I gritted my teeth as my glare intensified. My fists were clenched tightly as I knew that this wouldn’t have happened if captain dingdong wouldn’t have called the police. I want shitty eyebrows to realise, how poor that move was.

I asked the police a simple question, if they knew why Nile had inflicted such a devastating injury on Eren. At first they didn’t quit want to reveal it, but after an hour or so, they finally spilled the beans. Nile had said that they were in a hurry and weren’t quit thinking straight anymore. Thus forgetting that the boy screaming for help wouldn’t have changed much anyway. Except the part where their face would have been seen and more witnesses could have identified them. That would have made them official wanted people, not that the message sent to me wouldn’t have already. He admitted that it was a mistake because that cost them valuable time for a better escape.

Nile had spoken such things because he was already caught running away from the scene with another man, who was his accomplish. That’s why, staying silent wouldn’t have gotten them out of there, because they were the culprits.

“That’s rather unfortunate, but the good news is that Nile is behind the bars now, so there should be no worries anymore. We can only hope that Eren will wake up soon.”

“You know, that this was your fault.”

“How come?”

“If you hadn’t sent the cops there, they wouldn’t have been in a hurry and neither would have Eren gained such a life threatening injury.”

Captain dick of the year, raised an eyebrow at that.

“They smashed his head against the concrete Erwin! They would have never gotten that far if there weren’t some police cars driving towards the house.”

“Oh.” Was all he said. Just a fucking ‘Oh’. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

I almost wanted to laugh. What is a ‘sorry’ going to do at this point. Is that supposed to show me how much he’s regretting it? Yes, he sure as hell seems to be dissatisfied by the result, but will that somehow fix the problem of Eren still laying in bed, when he should be up and being happy again? No it definitely is not. What’s done is done.

“You better take full responsibility in case Eren ends up dying instead of improving. I’ll send Mikasa your way then, got it?”

“I understand.”

“And you better never get me mixed into some shit again because I swear to god, I will kick your ass to the next moon as soon as you come to my doorstep telling me anything that would endanger me and Eren, got that?”

“Yes.”

I have no idea what I came here for anyway. It wasn’t anything like him using magic and wake that little shit back up. After I realised that hating Erwin wouldn’t make my Eren wake up sooner, I left. Heading back to the hospital so I could go back in and see him again.

~***~

**Two weeks later.**

 

Mikasa had to leave for work. Today was my day off, so I went to the hospital to look after Eren. The staff had finally let us stay by Erens side however long we wished and there are allowed up to four people in the room. They probably must have realised that if we all would wait for our turns then it would take forever to get us all satisfied since after every hour we all wanted to go back in one more time.

They just got tired of keeping an eye on us, so we wouldn’t break the rules. What’s the point in those rules anyway? They’re fucking stupid.

The doctor also had informed us that he had been improving gradually, so the chance of him waking up soon are high. We all wanted to be there in that moment, but everything can’t go the way we want it to, so we made sure that at least someone would be there.

I just stepped in and saw Eren still sleeping soundly. I like to think that he’s just dreaming, that he’s not just on autopilot. By that I mean, important things working, but everything else is on standby.

“Hey..” I said softly. “I’m back with some flowers. I do hope that you like them, these are your favorite after all.” I place them in the vase and then went back to sit down next to his bed.

“You look better everyday, I hope you open your eyes soon because I really want you to be awake, when I kiss you.”

I gently took his hand and squeezed it. “Eren..” I lifted the hand and placed my lips on them, holding them there for a while before breaking it apart. “I still love you.” You’re the most precious person in my life and I understand that I made a mistake, was what I left unsaid.

I felt his finger move in my hand, which instantly alarmed me. “Eren?”

It happened again.

“Eren?” I called out, waiting for him to move something or anything that would show me that he was listening. I stood up from my seat, hoping that I get to see his eyes open and stare back at me.

“Eren?” I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek.

His eyes were twitching. My eyes went wider, hope started to fill me as I called out to him one more time. Just one more time to see him respond. I don’t care if it’s a light movement. I just want it to be anything that would show me that he can hear me and is going to wake up soon. I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a dream or just my hallucination.

“Eren?” His eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed again only to reopen afterwards. I heard him groan. Obviously the light must have hurt, he hadn’t seen it for a while.

I smiled when his gaze landed on me, happy that he’s wake and alright. Eren’s going to be okay now and nothing in this world will hinder him from regaining happiness, I will personally make sure of that.

“L..” Eren was trying to say something, but what? He seemed to have trouble moving his mouth and his voice was raspy. But that should be obvious by now. “L...i”

My name? Is Eren trying to say my name.

“L...ev...i.”

“Yes Eren, it’s me.” I didn’t even notice the small tears that were falling down onto him. I never cry, but...I’m just so glad to see him awake and saying my name. “Fucking brat. You really made me think that I would never be able to talk to you again. Are you fucking satisfied?”

Erens mouth moved to a smile, but his eyes still made him look tired. He’s happy.

“Eren...I need to explain myself to you later, but I want you to know, that I’ll never leave you again. Only if you ask me to.” My voice shook. “I was wrong by leaving you, I want to redeem myself so please let me be with you.” I removed the hand that was cupping his cheek and hid my eyes with it. I couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. I was too overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

“I fucking love you...I love you so much.”

I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine, reassuring that it was fine.

Soon I felt something brushing my other hand that was covering my eyes, he was silently requesting me to remove and look at him which I did, because I wasn’t capable of denying him. The hand that had caressed me before was trembling fiercely, he had trouble holding it up. He had gathered all his strength just to make that tiny move and it was for me. I took it and placed it back onto the bed.

“I..l-l...ove...y-y..ou.”

“You fucking idiot, I already knew that.” I smiled at him, letting the stupid tears fall freely. I knew that when I would try to suppress them, it wouldn’t work.

Fuck, what has he done to me? Weeping like a fucking wimp over him being awake is so freaking embarrassing. When have I turned into such a softy? “This is all your fault, you shitty asshole.” When I looked up, I gazed into his softened eyes. I felt love fulfill me once more.

~***~

**One week later.**

 

“So he just has to continue training every muscle every day and he’ll be normal again in no time?”

“Yes. He’s been recovering better than any of us could have expected. It’s a miracle that he hadn’t sustained any permanent disabilities. He’s a true miracle, considering the fact that he was suffering a severe head injury.” The doctor was amazed by it himself. He also seems to be glad and very happy to tell us that.

We all were smiling, relieved that Eren is out of the danger zone to be forever disabled or some shit like that.

I held Erens hand a squeezed it, he returned the gesture. He was sitting in a wheelchair that was right beside me, even when he was capable of walking on his own by now, it was better for him to rest his legs a little.

I will be taking Eren home and take care of him. That’s what he wanted and not even Mikasa could do anything about it. I would have been fine with the fact that he would have stayed with Mikasa because I don’t quite deserve him yet, but the fact that he still wants to stay with me showed me how much he still loves me. I would take him with open arms any time. I will redeem that mistake that I made earlier, that could have made him become disabled. But he recovered just fine.  I won’t let anyone hurt him anymore. To do that, they would have to go through me and Mikasa first. I’m aware how protective she is, so I doubt that she would just sit back and enjoy the show.

Anyway, back to business, I had to start going home with Eren since I doubt that he wants to stay here any longer. Of course I was the one to push his wheelchair because the answer should have been obvious by now. I just simply didn’t want to let go of him anymore or just not leaving his side would be fine as well.

~***~

“Think you can climb those three stairs without a problem?” I asked, wondering if he still wants to rest his legs for a little longer. I could still carry him inside if he says otherwise. Though it would be nice to hold him in my arms for a little while.

“Yeah, I don’t feel that tired anymore.” His facial expression showed determination which made me feel like we’re back to the old times. Though, this whole situation is different from the usual.

I don’t know the details of what happened, nor am I anyhow concerned about anymore. I can’t shake off the need to ask anyway.

“Eren.”

“Yes?” He turned towards me, raising an eyebrows, waiting for me to voice my concern.

“Do you mind telling me what those shitheads had done to you before the police came?”

“Oh..ugh...no. I don’t really mind, but they hadn’t really done anything, really. I mean, they talked about doing something to me, when you’re not showing up. I can’t really be sure what, so I don’t know.”

“But you do have an idea, right?”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t matter anymore, right? I’m okay now and you’re finally back with me, so can’t we just forget about that incident?”

“I will definitely not forget that shitty event, because otherwise I won’t learn and maybe leave you again without letting you know, who is bad news. I don’t want such a thing to repeat, you hear me, fuck face?”

“Yes, yes. Now I need to get up and walk upstairs.” He stood up a bit wobbly, but soon regained balance and walked up then halting and waiting for me to open the door so he could walk further. Damn that little shit, I don’t know if he’s pushing himself or showing me that he truly can already walk that long. I wouldn’t doubt him if he would say so, but I still feel unsure.

I walked past him, carrying that damn wheelchair with me and unlocked the door with my keys and walked in. Putting the damn thing down and looked back, expecting Eren to follow in, but saw him trip and plunge down to the floor. I managed to catch him before he could hits head again. Had enough of shitty head injuries causing comas. Not a fan of those. Definitely not a fan.

“You okay? Be careful where you’re stepping idiot, I almost had another heart attack and I’m definitely not in the mood for shit like bringing you back, because a shithead couldn’t watch where they’re stepping.”

“Yeah, I’m okay and..sorry.” He just smiled up to me, I let out a sigh. “I can still keep on walking.”

“I know, but this house is full of shit that has sharp edges. One trip and fall, and your head is split open. I haven’t been in here since after I left. I have no idea where an object that lays on the floor could be.”

“So?”

“I will carry you to the bed.”

“Why to the bed?”

“I want you to right now.”

“W-wait Levi! What do you mean by that?” He went beet red, pushing me away with the little strength he owned. Even though he won’t suffer from disabilities, he still has a hard time moving his limbs around. Good thing is that Eren will come out of that problem eventually.

“I mean you against my body, sharing warmth and if we can, we’ll have a little fun as well.”

“No.”

“I know you want it as well, it has been a while after all.”

“B-but...”

“No buts Eren, you either want it or not. I don’t give a shit about reasons we shouldn’t even engaine in such activities. If you’re truly against it then we’ll only hug and do the other shit that lovers do.”

“I um...I do want to, but we really sh-” I tried to kiss him on the lips, but he turned his cheek to me which my lips ended up meeting.

"I'm just not ready, okay?" He looked away, lips sightly up turned, but the way he smiled looked a bit, sad or...I couldn't quite pin point what it was.

I sighed. "Fine, let's just hug then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo~ another chapter eh? And a longer one at that. Yeah well this is soon coming to an end so thank you for reading it!! Love you all!


	9. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter isn't as shitty as the last one!

I groaned as the daylight shined on me. I don’t want to wake up yet, but the the sun is forcing me so I really don’t have a choice. My eyes flutter open and I’m met with an empty bed beside me. I remembered that Levi had to be there, which instantly made me sat up. Where is he? Did he..? No! But...he...I….

I was panicking that Levi once again left me, but this time for good.

What if he…?

I shook my head and tried to listened to any noise in this house. When I finally heard my TV playing some kind of movie, I instantly relaxed. It should be turned off, but it’s on, so that must have been Levi’s doing. He’s still here…

Even though I was relieved to know that, I still felt disturbed at the fact that I just so easily accepted him. What the fuck was I thinking? Oh yeah, I wasn’t thinking straight at that time. After days passed by, I recovered from my delusions and regretted saying ‘I love you’ to Levi, even when it was the truth, I still despised him for what he did.

What was I actually thinking, when I woke up?

I thought that I had gotten into a car accident and all the other things that had happened (Levi breaking up and leaving. Nile and some men in my room, thinking of ways to hurt me, when Levi doesn’t show up etc.) were just a dream. Then I completely dismissed all the things he said about needing to explain and such, thinking that I was just delusional, when in reality that was exactly what I hadn’t imagined.

Though it wasn't anymore as bad as it was ine the first three days, my delusions still kept on haunting me, disturbing me from making out what was reality and which was my imagination. The doctors had said that it was normal to be disoriented for a while and it will soon stop. Which they did as in today, I feel like I’ve become completely aware of my surroundings and am capable of now analyzing every previous actions that I had made. Even though, they were hazy.

This all is so complicated that my head started pounding. I placed my two hands on the side of my head and held it. Hoping that the pain would subside.

Now I have to get over it by myself since he already thinks that everything is fine now. It shouldn’t be a problem, I mean as long as he doesn’t plan on breaking up with me again, I’ll be fine. I think...I hope.

Are we even together? He will be around me, but that doesn't mean we're a couple again. Does it? I don't know

My hands fell onto my sides and just stayed there. I raised my head and just stared at the ceiling, mouth hanging slightly open.

The previous events really shook me, huh? Normally I would have blasted by now, but something is definitely different now. But what and why? Am I...afraid? But of what?

Do I fear being left alone again? Would I be lonely if Levi left?

The answer would be yes, but I still would have Mikasa, Armin and everyone else. That wouldn’t make me exactly a lonely person.

But what is the real problem here?

Do I depend on Levi too much?

No, otherwise I would have become all bones and have had a much slimmer chance to come out of that coma. The body needs nutrition and strength to heal wounds, so that should have been obvious.

He hurt me and gets away with no punishment from my side. It’s like I’m hinting to him to go ahead and do it again, because I would forgive him in no time.

No. That’s not what I want to happen again. Not now, not ever. I have to tell him that, I have to make him regret breaking up with me. I have to live myself out on him, because he’s the one who hurt me like this and he deserves my hatred for him. I should do something horrible to him as well. Either physically or mentally. A mental scar would stay longer, which means that he will remember that day clearly as day. Maybe I could…

I stopped myself suddenly.

What was I just thinking about? Why did I think about hurting Levi in return instead of just confronting him and straight out telling him that he has to fight for me?

What is going on? I thought I was perfectly fine, except the minor things like me having a hard time moving my limbs, but that’s supposed to become better after time.

Did the doctors fail to notice some other problem with me? I mean they’re the experts so it can’t be possible….they’re humans as well idiot. Humans can make mistakes as well.

Should I go and let them reanalyze me? Even when they already had done one that also was expensive as fuck. I mean I don’t have that much money to pay for that anymore. My last savings went to the last one and I really don’t want to burden anyone with my problems.

Yesterday I couldn’t let Levi kiss me. I just felt like I shouldn’t let him do it, but he still got to hug me. Because I really needed one myself. I just wanted to have him close to my body, but I didn’t want him to do things to me just yet.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. My brain is wandering into all kinds of corners that I don’t wish to enter just yet.

I gazed out of the window, entranced by the beauty of the nature. I felt peaceful when I concentrated at the warmthness of the sun rays caressing my skin. The soft light that slowly awakens the nature from it slumber. I shut my eyes, letting myself drown in it wishing that everything would be as simple as that.

I whipped my head towards the direction I heard my name being called and found none other than Levi standing in front of me.

“You okay?”

“Huh?”

“You seemed distant and also disturbed by something. Is there anything that you want to talk about?” His tone was gentle as was his eyes that were locked onto my own. He cupped my cheek and kept the hold on it as soft as possible. His face was a mere inches away from mine.

I shook my head, eyes wide.

Levi seemed dissatisfied with that answer and just went ahead and plopped down on the bed beside me.

“Eren...” He breathed out my name. He sounded desperate and disappointed at the same time.

“W-what?”

“Please tell me if there’s something on your mind. I want to help and be here for you as much as possible. I can’t stand the fact that you’re hiding something from me.” Levi placed his other hand onto my own and kept on looking at me.

“I...” I need to say it. I have to tell him how I feel or else he’ll continuously think that everything is alright between us. “I ugh..” Come on just say it goddamnit! “It’s nothing.” Was what I mumbled out.

“Eren..” He moved closer to me.

“It’s nothing!” I shouted, out of reflex. Anger had overtaken me, but I had no right be angry at him for trying to pry that important information out of me. Even I wanted to say it, but just couldn’t let it roam out of my mouth.

I was just so frustrated of myself for not just being able to spill the beans. Have him fight for my affection again, not that he doesn’t already partly have it, but it’s different. He has to show me that he won’t repeat such a mistake again because he simply thought that I would be safe without him. He wouldn’t break up with me even when he still loves me. He should save that when the affection is really gone.

He was stunned by the sudden outburst, but quickly recovered of it and stood up. “I’ll make you something to eat. Get ready.” Was all he said as he stomped out of the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

What is wrong with me? Why can’t I just tell him? He needs to hear the truth. Why the fuck did I not say that I would rather want to stay in Mikasas care?

Oh yeah, because she has sometimes night shifts which would mean that she would have to take care of me after she came back from work. Mikasa would be too tired to do that, but she’d agree because she simply needs to help me. I really didn’t want to burden her like that. She had already done enough for me and I was not going to make her do more than necessary.

But why the fuck can’t I just open my mouth and be honest? Like I usually am?

Is it because I’m anxious? What could I possibly be afraid of?

That Levi will say that I’m not worth that much effort and leave me? Get to know that I’m worthless and just imaginating his affection. Be casted away like a piece of trash?

But wouldn’t I then finally find out what he really thinks of me? That would be the best anyway. Then I could get over him and have every right to curse his name. It was his fault that this all had happened to me.

Or is it really my fault? I mean I was the one, who fell in love with him. That’s how I ended up in such a situation anyway.

Yes.

This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have ever let myself fall for him and when my heart would have kept on beating fast whenever I saw him, I should have just ignored it. Suppressed all the feelings and then found another one to love.

I could have done so much, yet I never did anything. I just let it happen…

Though actually, this could have happened with somebody else as well. That’s right, this all was bound to happen once I started loving someone. Love is the reason why this happened!

I tightened my grip around the blanket that was still covering me. New anger and hatred had started to fill me.

No!!

I snapped myself out of it.

Love isn’t a bad thing. What the hell am I thinking? It’s a wonderful thing and everyone is bound to go through some horrible time with their loved one. There’s nothing anyone could do about it.

I started shaking violently as I knew that those weren’t supposed to be the thoughts I should have. I don’t see the world so negatively or do I? I don’t even know myself anymore.

Tears had started to pool in the corner of my eyes, but soon started flowing down my cheeks and hit the blanket and then melt into it. I watch silently, wanting nothing more than my mind to stop torturing me with those heavy thoughts. I don’t want to think anymore.

I don’t even know what is going on with me. Why is this happening to me? Why can’t I…

I didn’t even notice someone calling my name until I was shaken violently out of my trans. I saw silver orbs, filled with worry, staring right into my own. 

“Eren!” I finally heard him say.

“Y-yes?”

“Eren...” Levi said my name once more, before pulling me into a hug. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay.” He whispered reassuringly. Wanting me to calm down.

But nothing was okay. All I wanted was him to let go. I started to struggle, wishing that he would get off of me and leave me alone.

“Let go!!”

He didn’t and kept on hugging me. Why isn’t he stopping? Shouldn’t he let go when I tell him to? I felt like my breath was cut short. I started to breath heavily, thinking that I’m not receiving enough air. I kept on sobbing, not sure anymore what I was actually fighting against. But the more I moved, the more tired I grew. My limbs had finally gone slack, allowing Levi to keep on holding onto me.

“Eren, I won’t let go of you anymore, just please tell what is plaguing you.”

“I...can’t..” I said between my hiccups.

“Why?”

“I just...can’t...”

“Eren….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the last chapter was absolute crap and I'm so terribly sorry about that. Thank you so much for reading this shit. You all are such lovely people.


	10. The talk

**Levi POV**

 

I held onto Eren, but I can’t understand what was the problem. He had been fine before coming here, now he’s breaking down and there is nothing I could fucking do. I don’t even get an explanation from him because he simply just can’t tell me.

“I just...can’t...” I heard him say, but it only served to confuse me further. Did I do something wrong? What could possibly have happened to him all of a sudden to stop responding to me on the first call and then start crying?

“Eren….” I nuzzled my face into his mop of hair and closed my eyes. “I love you and can’t bear to see you in this state.”

He only continued shaking and spilling tears, hiccuping and clinging to me. My heart was throbbing so painfully.

“Please Eren. Try to tell me what’s wrong.” If this continues I’ll start crying myself and that definitely won’t help him anyhow.

“There’s something wrong with me..” I heard him speak, but that wasn’t enough for me to know how to help.

“What do you mean by that Eren? Does it hurt somewhere?”

He shook his head.

“What else could it be Eren? Talk to me please.”

“I...I...I can’t say it.” He tried so hard to tell me, but the words just wouldn’t come out. But then something hit me hard and my heart sank when the thought of Eren having lost the ability to say some words he wants to say became more plausible.

“Eren. Is it because you lost the ability to say them?”

He shook frantically his head. Even though I felt relieved, I also felt disappointed that I still don’t know what his problem is.

I started to rock him back and forth until he stopped sobbing into my clothes. I felt him pull away and I let him.

“Go away.” He didn’t  even look at me when he said that.

“Eren-” I reached out my hand to cup his cheek, but he slapped my hand away.

“Go away!” His sudden outburst startled me for the second time today.

I couldn’t do anything at this point other than just listen to his command. I don’t know what’s going on with you and I have a feeling that I never will unless he tells me himself. But Eren had said that he can’t say it. Did the doctor lie when he said that he’ll recover fully? Or did he miss something? It could be, but unless Eren starts telling me what he thinks and what made him become like this, I really can’t determine anything. Therefor have no idea how to act.

I looked back at the now closed door and heard small whimpers coming from it, but he had told me to get out, so going back in was out of the options.

I sighed as I walked back to the kitchen where I had been making some breakfast for Eren, but thought I should wait for him to come out before continuing.

Eren..

Fuck this shit, I’m going for a walk because that always manages to calm me down. I’ll be damned if it doesn’t this time. Eren wants space as well, so no point in lingering here for too long. I’ll come back as soon as I have dumped my shit.

~***~

I had been walking for almost an hour, alone with my thoughts and hopefully I won’t meet anyone, who I would have to talk to because seriously I don’t fucking feel like dealing with a friend of mine or an acquaintance at this point. I would probably smash their head in if they do decide to talk to me if they happen to see me.

Fucking hell, why can’t Eren talk to me? Does it have something to do with me? Have I done something wrong? Did I step up the game too fast? Did that upset him so much?

maybe, but do I have anyway of knowing that unless he says so? No.

I could just ask him myself once I get back. As long as that shithead is willing to let me close to him. We could just talk it out, but the way he was acting in that moment was...a little different.

He didn’t want me to touch him nor did he want me to help him. Even when he did, he still decided to not say jack shit.

Yesterday before we got out of the hospital, he seemed happy to have my hand hold onto him, but the very next day (today) he decided that he disliked it.

Wait, the doctor said that people from coma could be delusional which means Eren might have thought something up that didn’t match up with reality at all. If that were to be true then the behaviour change is understandable. The question is, what did Eren think at the moment of waking up? Depending on that, I might be able to understand him not wanting to touch him anymore, because he simply became more aware of his surroundings. That would also mean that he’s upset of his choice the day he woke up. Like accepting me with open arms, even though he would have done the opposite if he hadn’t been delusional.

I turned around in an instant, wanting to ask him if that was the problem all along.

Just wait for me dumbass, I’ll give you a better chance to decide whether you want me with you or not.

~***~

I smash the door open and step in, searching with my eyes were Eren could possibly be. But found him not moving in any rooms where he could have, when he wanted to. So he must be still in the bedroom.

I quickly made my way to the room and found that yes, he’s still there except the fact that he’s now fast asleep again. I moved to the bed and gently shook him. This matter has to be solved before it gets worse. I don’t know how bad it can get, but I’m not willing to wait that long to find that shit out.

“Eren, wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open and as soon as he came out of his daze, he sat up fast and recoiled from me.

I felt like something had pinched my heart when he did that. “Eren...I need to know if..the reason to your strange behaviour is because you weren’t in your right mind back then when you accepted me, but now that you are...you’re hating yourself for it. Is that it?”

He stared me in the eye for a while, but then nodded as a response.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Why didn’t you say so? Usually you’re such an outspoken person, what hindered you from talking this time?” I turned myself towards Eren again, expecting an answer.

He had changed, but it’s not like I hate him now. People change after time passes by, ,so there really is no point in starting to panic about it. He would have been different 10 laters anyway.

besides, I don’t know anyone on this planet, who goes through a kidnapping, beating  or bullying etc, and hasn’t become a different person after it. There’s no way, somebody would stay the same after anything like that.

“I..was..afraid...” Came a timid response.

“Of what?”

“I don’t know...” He looked away, ashamed of himself.

“Eren.” I brought his attention back on me. “You can decide it one more time. If we stay together, I mean. Hell you can break up anytime you wish.”

“I...I...want you to...” I could tell his having trouble confessing me what he wants to say and that he hasn’t clearly made up his mind yet on what to say first. “I don’t think that..this” He swung around his hand. “Is a good idea...”

“Why is that Eren?” I want to hear what his reason is.

“I don’t...” His gaze locked onto his hands that were on his lap. “I don’t feel like myself...anymore.” He mumbled out and I barely managed to catch it.

So he noticed that his personality and thinking way had changed. It’s probably because of his memories that he’s conscious of the differences of his actions and thinking way from before and after the coma. I can’t really read his mind, so I wouldn’t know how his mind is ticking at this very moment, but I couldn’t care less about it right now.

I placed my hand on top of his. “I don’t care what you’re like now, as long as you’re aware of those little changes then the old Eren is still in there, but that doesn’t mean I can’t learn to love the newer version of you.” He had been staring at me with wide eyes. “People don’t just stay the same after time, there are bound to be change, so don’t worry your shitty head about things like those that don’t actually matter.”

“Thank you..Levi.” I heard him say, but I knew that this is my moment to leave him alone on his own. At least that’s what felt like the right thing to do. He could always ask me to stay and I would without any further ado.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, okay? You can tell me your answer later, there’s no hurry. I won’t try to do anything to you until you have made up your mind, but do keep in mind that however you decide, that doesn’t mean that I’m letting you go. I just have to make sure that you understand that I’ve learned my lesson and I’m here to stay. I’ll protect you even when you don’t want me anymore.”

I don’t know why I’m getting all sappy now, this is so fucking embarrassing. If Hange were here, she would probably make fun of me,  but right now I didn’t care. If this speech helps me earn him back then I’m willing to even go on a fucking stage and tell that to the whole world.

I just want Eren to understand that I don’t want to break his heart again and when I do, I’ll make sure to throw myself to Mikasa and let her beat the crap out of me.

Fucking shit, I just can’t stop thinking like that. It’s like I’m acting in a shitty soap opera, but this ones real and I have no fucking clue if spouting this nonsense will help me anyhow. Maybe he starts thinking that I don’t actually mean them because I probably took those lines from that shitty as excuse of a romance series.

“I can’t believe that you actually said that.” Eren giggled a little which ended up lightning the tension between me and him.

“This is your fault shithead. I don’t know what you’re doing to me.” I said as I stood up and made my way to the exit. “Tell me your answer when you feel like you’re completely sure of yourself, okay?” I stopped right at the doorstep when he spoke up.

“Actually, I want to say it right now.”

“Go ahead.”

“I don’t really want to lose you yet so it’s better if we stay together. Like you said, I can break up anytime I want, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said and I’m sticking to it, but that doesn’t mean I can’t chase away every guy, who wants to get in your pants and therefore lessen the chance of you slipping out of my fingers because you fell in love with somebody else.”

“Hey, then how can I get rid of you?”

“I don’t know, because like I said earlier as well, I’m going to stay beside you whether be it because we’re a couple or just friends or whatever shit else we could be.”

“So, basically you’re not letting me break up with you.”

“Break up would mean that I can’t touch nor kiss you in a way lovers do, but I can still be there for your shitty ass and keep you out of trouble.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I kiss you on the lips?” I’ve been craving for this the whole time. I want to feel his soft lips on mine.

“O-okay...” He started blushing.

I made my way back to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. I was sure that he didn’t want it to become a french kiss just yet. This was supposed to be sweet and short.

As we broke it up, I told him to get dressed and come eat breakfast. At that moment his stomach growled as well. I ruffled his hair and got out of the room.

I will definitely make sure to never let go of him again. Eren, I’m willing to go to whatever lengths for you to prove myself worthy of your affection.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the next update. I love every single one of you guys who keep on reading this. Like you don't even know how much I want to hug you guys.


	11. Final

**Eren POV**

I woke up alone, though not really alone ‘alone’. More like I was in bed, but Levi in the living room watching television again. What is it with his television need? I could hear it from here, but I couldn't be quite sure if he really was there. It didn’t matter because I knew he was somewhere. He was just earlier awake, but didn’t want to wake me up. Neither did he wish to stay in bed, so obviously leaving was the best choice.

I sat up and wiggled myself to the edge.

I wonder where my clothes are...Ah there they are...they seem cleaner than I remember them. Well I guess that Levi put some newer ones onto the seat and put my other clothes to a washing machine. Probably because he found them too dirty or something like that.

I stood up and made my way to them. I quickly put them on.

When I remembered that me and Levi are going to visit my parents today I moved my gaze towards the clock and found that it was 8 in the morning.

What? I woke up that early? That’s a surprising event, I mean I don’t usually just wake up on my own at such a time. Oh well, guess when I was in a much deeper slumber, I must have slept all my tiredness away.

Ah, why is the window open? Did Levi open it? He always was so against windows being open while he or someone sleeps. He said it would be bad if the person had lost their cover while the wind was blowing in since then they or he would catch a cold. Levi didn't even let me open them when it was a hot summer night. Well it doesn’t matter. I shrugged it off as nothing. He probably thought that the little breeze that’s going on outside wouldn’t harm me as long as he came back to close it.

Oh well, need to go and eat something or my stomach will kill me just because of the hunger I felt. I hope Levi has made something for me as well, because god I’m starving and will probably not be capable of making something for myself.

I walk into the living room and sure enough he’s sitting on the couch, watching something..I don’t know what that is, but whatever.

“Morning..” I mumbled while rubbing my eye, he instantly turns his head towards me and stand up to come and hug me.

“Morning idiot, thought you will never wake up.”

“Sorry.”

“Let’s go to the kitchen, your shitty ass needs food, am I right?”

“Yeah.”

As we headed to the kitchen, I noticed that Levi had been supporting me with his arm around me. I was thankful for that because it sure as hell was still hard to move around even though I don’t actually want to admit needing help. I sat down on the closest chair and waited for Levi to place something in front of me.

He did exactly that and what I saw made me drool and my stomach growl even more. Pancakes with ice cream and jam. My favorite.

“Go ahead and dig in.”

I did exactly as he told me to, not that I needed to let him tell me twice. I love pancakes in general, but ice cream and jam with it is the number one on the list.

After when I was done eating, he made me wash my teeth so he could kiss me on the lips and then we headed out to my parents house. It’s not that far away from here which is a good thing. I can always visit them without thinking that it’s going to be a two hour ride.

~***~

I knocked on the door, happily awaiting for my parents to open the godforsaken door. Levi was stiff as a board beside me.

“What’s wrong Levi?”

“Nothing.”

The door opened swiftly and I saw my two parents standing there, gentle smiles playing on their lips.

“Welcome home sweetheart.” Mother said as stepped out to hug me tightly. I returned the gesture gladly.

“Welcome home son.” My dad spoke up as well, but soon turned to Levi, who he eyed a little before holding out his hand to shake it. Levi quickly accepted it and shook it.

“Hello.” Was all that my dad said as he stared at Levi expectantly.

“Hello.” Levi kept his gaze even, not letting it waver for a second.

“Well, what are you waiting for, come in!” Mom ushered us all back in which I was thankful for as she managed to end the short staring contest my dad and Levi had.

Honestly I‘m not sure what’s wrong with dad. It’s not like this is the first time he looked at Levi wearily. He’s been like this since day one when I brought Levi to meet my parents. It’s like he wants to rip Levis head off and then feed it to the dogs the moment he gets the chance to do it.

“Go ahead and take a seat at the table.”

We did as she asked us too and waited for her to show up with the main dish she had made just before our arrival. I was excited to get my moms meal again, it has been so long since I last ate it. Wonder if her food has changed taste a little. Ah whatever, it doesn’t matter as long as it’s tasty.

My good mood was ruined a little by the next comment my dad decided to throw in because he knew that mom would glare at him and tell him to stop.

“Are there any other suspicious things you are doing or gotten involved with that might not just put you in danger, but also Eren?” He asked casually, but there is a glint of hatred in his eyes.

“No sir, I have learned my lesson and will never make such a mistake again nor did I ever plan on harming your son.” Levi answered calmly.

“You better take responsibility for what had happened, because of your silly actions my son could have been dead. I honestly don’t know why Eren still wanted to be taken care by you and not by us.” Dad kept his narrowed eyes locked onto Levis figure.

“I would have been fine if Eren had chosen you because that would have been the best for him, but he made his choice and I won’t stop him from getting it his way.” Levi grabbed my hand and held onto it.

“Dad, could you stop? I mean-” I tried to put an end to this, but my dad cut me off before I could even continue with my speech.

“Shut up Eren.”

“But dad I-”

“Don’t talk back to me. Me and you will talk about this later, understood?”

“Yes dad.” Oh no, I’m so fucked.

“If you ever happen to put Eren in danger one more time, I swear to you that I will not let you meet him ever again. Is that clear?”

“I understand, but I would like to add that I don’t plan on ever stepping to the dark side and when there is a time where Eren’s life depends on it, I will even throw my life away to keep him from harm.”

“Sounds good.”

And before this conversation could go any further, mom came to us with the food that we were about to devour.

~***~

“Well there is a park near by you can go to and train your muscles. At 7 o’clock that place is completely empty, I have no idea why, but it certainly is good to be alone in the nature there.” Mom kept on trying really hard to convince us to stay and she is good at convincing people to get her way.

“But mom, I don’t have any of those clothes with me.”

“You have some old ones here as well, so don’t worry about that.”

“Where is Levi going to sleep?”

“In your bed with you.”

I looked over to my dad and saw that he was visibly displeased by that idea.

“Fine mom, we’ll stay for the night.”

~***~

The next day me and Levi headed to the park near by to do my daily muscle training. I mean, I wanted to be outside while doing it because I really needed to breath in some fresh air.

Well, I needed some help with while doing them, but honestly I thought that soon I can do that on my own without needing a supervisor. When I told Levi that, he denied it and said that he wants to make sure that some idiot isn’t coming to rob me off of something because of my condition right now. I got mad at him for acting almost like my sister, but quickly calmed down when he pecked me on the lips and said that he actually wants to spend time with me.

How can I be mad at him? I love him. I can’t be angry with him when all he wants is to be with me, can I? I don’t think so.

“Finally we’re done. I thought that it was a never ending cycle.” I said as I sat down on the bench.

“Need water, could you give me some?” I changed the topic, not wanting the blush to become more visible.

“Cute.” He leaned in and pecked my cheek.

“Shut up.”

He started to search from the bag, but soon told me that the bottle was probably in the car. I told him to go and get it. He hesitated, but I reassured him that I was fine and that in the short amount of time, nothing horrible could possibly happen. I told him to look around, stating that there were no people around, who could secretly be some weirdos and dangerous at that. Even after saying that, he handed me a knife. I raised an eyebrow at that.

“Just in case something happens. You can always slice their neck or something.”

“Is there something that I should know Levi?”

“No, but I really feel like I shouldn’t leave your shittys ass alone here, but you keep on insisting that I would. Just take the goddamn thing, okay?”

“Have you become paranoid Levi?”

“In fact, that’s exactly what is plaguing me, so will you please fucking ease my mind and just hold onto it?”

“Okay, okay. I will. Though you need to get over it, because that’s going to be annoying as fuck in the future.”

“I know, but for now. just hold onto it okay?”

“Fine.” I agreed with no more complaints, water was the top priority for me now. I accepted the blade and hid it into my pocket . Levi swiftly started to the car and I only followed him until he disappeared behind a house.

I sighed and let my back fall against the bench. I sure hope that I’ll move like normal again. The doctors said I would, so I’m not really worried. I want to do more, but Levi says that I shouldn’t push myself too much or he would throw his famous murderous glare at me and I would instantly shut my mouth and do as he says. Just by imaginating it, makes me shudder.

I heard a rustling noise coming for somewhere. What was that? I looked around to see what caused the noise and came out empty handed. Just now I thought I heard something. That couldn’t have been possibly my imagination, right? I soon found a chip packet being invaded by a crow near the trashcan. Oh. it was just a bird. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“You really scared me there for a second, know that?” I said, laughing it off.

Am I becoming as paranoid as Levi now? Damnit, I almost had a heart attack.

“Hello, remember me?” I froze instantly, my eyes widened a fraction as I recognised that voice. I slowly turned my head and saw Nile standing behind me. He wore the clothing that showed that he just freshly came from jail. No way, did he….did he escape? But, how?

I stood up, desperate to get away, but stumbled and lost my footing. Soon enough he was behind me, but I managed to get back up and make a run for it.

“LEVI!” I shouted, hoping he would hear me. “HELP M-”

I wasn’t fast enough to get away, because he soon tackled me to the ground and had me at his mercy. I was struggling to get his weight off of me and this all made me remember that incident where they had knocked my unconscious. My body started to tremble at the memory. No! This won’t happen again. My arms and legs were trapped and the strength I should have had was gone. I had just wasted my energy in training plus, it was hard for me to move the limbs as it was. He had the worst timing of all.

“This time I’ll make sure that you won’t open your eyes for another day.” His mouth was near my ear as he said that between gritted teeth. “At least then that shrimp will suffer emotionally and probably attempt to beat the carp out of Erwin because he was the whole reason for your death.” He’s going to kill me. As fear of never being able to see Levi and touch him again overtook me.

“Get off of me!!”

“Never.”

I remembered the knife in my pocket and luckily my hand was near enough for me to reach out for it, but as soon as I had it in my grip, Nile shoved his hand in there as well and hindered me from making a surprise attack.

“Oh? looks like I got just the weapon to kill you, though I planned of strangling you before, but cutting into your flesh is way better.”

Like I would just let him take it. I did my best on stopping him from obtaining it, but like before I wasn’t strong enough.

“Got it.” Of the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk down on me. I only glared up, but that only resulted to make him feel more satisfied.

He raised the blade, ready to plunge it down. “Good night.” Was what Nile said, but before he could do anything more, a shot was fired. I saw blood gush out of his stomach side, but he looked up and I followed his gaze to see Levi with a gun in his hand, aiming at our direction.

“Get off of Eren, now!” I heard him growl. Hatred was storming in his eyes as he glared at the man on top of me. “Make one suspicious move  and you’re dead meat Nile.”

I felt him remove himself from me, but as soon as he was fully away from me, I rushed to Levis side, even when I was stumbling a lot, I needed to get to him and fast. Finally when I had just some more steps to take, I lost my footing, but that’s alright because Levi closed the final gap and broke my fall. We fell onto our knees and stayed like that I was shaking in his arms, he kissed my head and proceeded in giving orders to Nile.

“You stay there until the cops are here, got it? Or else the next bullet will be in your head.”

“You might miss the next shot, then what?”

“You’re one of those idiots huh? Otherwise you would know that I don’t shoot random ones and hope they would hit my target. So better watch out shit head, because you’re faster dead than you can even through another insult if you open that shitty mouth again.”

“Levi...” I said his name in a whisper.

He only tightened his grip around me, bringing my body closer to him. I slowly started to calm down, but the shudders don’t stop, only the beating of my heart had slowed down.

I’m safe now, Levi is here for me. I’ll be fine. I told myself over and over again. He got to me before Nile had the chance to inflict any damage to me. I was thankful for that.

I heard the familiar sirens come from somewhere and felt Levi relax just for a little before stiffening again.

He probably thought that that he had to be alert in case Nile wants to use the moment to his own advantage. That was a right way of thinking considering the fact that Nile was now like a cornered dog. Those are the most dangerous.

“I won’t let you hurt Eren again.” He growled out. “Why the fuck did you even attack him first? Is it that you knew you won’t be able to beat me, thus the reason why you decided that Eren was the perfect target to bring pain upon me? You wanted to make use of his most vulnerable moment, otherwise it would have been more difficult to take him down or rather impossible.”

“I did it because I thought that once I eliminated that boy over there, you’ll definitely suffer, but you would also hate Erwin and maybe even cause him some pain without me having to lift a finger because quite certainly the chance of me getting to do do anything at this point is low, so I hoped to at least have some form of vengeance.”

“You’re a real fucking coward Nile. You disgust me.” Levi kept on glaring at the man, but Nile only smirked viciously.

The police were soon swarming in front of us and took Nile back into their own custody, Levi had made sure to berate them for doing a poor job in keeping Nile behind bars.

Soon my parents were also here and then engulfed me in a tight hug. Dad wasn’t happy about the fact that I could have died again and decided to join Levi in shouting at the police for their carelessness. Oh well, at least that they’re doing together willingly. No doubt when Mikasa were here, the same thing would happen.

I do hope that they won’t make such a mistake again, because I sure as hell don’t feel like being thrown into the mouth of death.

“Aren’t you glad that you were with Levi at that time?”

“I am.” I turned towards mother and smiled at her.

I was suddenly yanked by the arm from the back. I let out a loud yelp, stumbled and almost fell, but strong arms surrounded my body and broke my fall. I looked up and stared into gray stormy eyes that were staring back at me with such an intensity, I thought I might not be able to look back at them anymore..

“Levi?”

He leaned in and kissed me deeply. He broke it off and then whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ into my ear. I pecked his cheek and also whispered ‘I love you too’ to Levi.

"Conserning our relationship, we have a lot of work to do."

"But we have time for that." I said, smiling at him.

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's the end, because I have no idea actually where I wanted to go with this. I'm so sorry for letting you all read this bullshit. Anyway, have a wonderful day! Thank you all for dreaing this and leaving comments and kudos. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shit of mine and hope you liked it because I was in a serious mood of writing something really sad that doesn't have death in it.
> 
> Oh and I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. I'm not sure when, but surely within the next week.


End file.
